Ojo Negro
by aquarius92
Summary: Cuando un nuevo personaje entra en escena, la historia cambia radicalmente... ¿Como? Entra y lee para descubrirlo! Primera Parte: Examenes a Chunin. 5º capitulo: Empuieza el tercer examen: Combates PreEliminares!
1. El examen teórico

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece (ojala... estaria bañandome en dinero T.TT). **

_Una pequeña aclaración: Esto se cuenta desde el punto de vista de varios personajes, que cambiara a lo largo del capitulo. Cuando hablen, sera algo así-- Personaje: Lo que diga; por último "pensamientos" Gracias por leer !_

**Primera Parte: Exámenes a Chunin**

CAPITULO 1: El examen teórico

Se notaba en el aire, los nervios, las dudas, el miedo a no estar a la altura… Todo ello en la entrada de la escuela ninja de Konoha, donde en la sala 301 era la primera prueba para pasar a chunin… El examen teórico. Los más listos repasaban para ayudar con la nota de sus compañeros, otros recordaban en silencio todo lo aprendido hasta el momento…

Todo era silencio, hasta que entro otro equipo. Por su aspecto no deberían pasar de los trece años. Reconoció a uno de ellos. Alto, pálido, ojos negros afilados, pelo negro como el habano, rasgos típicos de su clan. Era el Uchiha. ¿Con que ese era el niño que ansiaba Orochimaru? A su lado caminaban una chica de largo pelo rosa y unos ojos verdes, como la hierba en primavera. Por último, un rubio de ojos azules con tres líneas en las mejillas, recordándole a los bigotes de un gato, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, fue el increíble nivel de chacra que poseía, lo expulsaba por cada uno de sus poros. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta?

Siguió observando en silencio. Desde su sitio en la última fila tenía una visión casi perfecta de la clase. Había llegado la primera y había visto, evaluado y descartado a muchos menos de lo esperado. Vio llegar a Gaara con Temari y Kankuro. Vio llegar a un chico de cejas muy pobladas con una chica de moñitos y un Hyûga, aunque había dos, la otra era muy tímida y venia con un chico perro y otro muy extraño… y demás (N/A: no m voy a poner a dscrbr a to2 ls ekps, vrdd?? xD)

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, el examen comenzó. Las preguntas eran increíblemente difíciles, además¿Por qué solo quitaban dos puntos por copiar? Desde luego… mira que se comían la cabeza para ser originales… Todo el examen consistía en copiar... Y la gente no perdía el tiempo. Los de la villa del sonido utilizaban su oído extra sensible, la chica de los moños había creado unos hilos de chacra y un espejo para que copiara el cejas. Gaara su ojo de arena… ¿Y ella¿Qué haría? Comprobó que nadie mirara y todas las respuestas aparecieron ante sus ojos.

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Este examen esta pensado para copiar, seguro que Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta, pero el perdedor de Naruto… de ese ya nada me sorprende. Es increíble el nivel de los que hacen este examen… Me han sorprendido, como ese Rock Lee o la chica de los ojos verdes de la última fila. Ambos de la villa, y nunca me había fijado en ellos… Sin hacer un solo movimiento ha captado mi atención. Cuándo la vi no la tomé muy en serio, pues seguro que era otra cara bonita sin nada dentro de esa cabeza que solo usaría para peinarse, hasta que le vi los ojos. Eran verdes esmeralda, pero había algo especial en ellos. Irradiaban seguridad, conocimientos, _poder_… No sé si se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, pero ella no me estaba mirando (que novedad ¬¬), miraba a Naruto con gran curiosidad. Para una vez que le miran con curiosidad y no se había dado cuenta el muy tonto. No podía quitarme aquella mirada de mi mente, había algo que no conseguía identificar, pero de repente me vino. Estaban opacos, sin brillo, sin alegría… Y aún así eran bonitos.

¡UN MOMENTO¿¡HE DICHO QUE ERAN BONITOS!? Y yo que creía que el estrés del examen no me iba a afectar… Céntrate Sasuke, céntrate… No pudo evitar mirarla, pero no esperaba lo que vio. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, eran negros. No como los suyos, eran tan negros que parecía que nunca había entrado la luz, no se notaba la pupila, parecían absorber toda la luz de alrededor. Parpadeé, esto ya no era común. Pero al abrir los ojos, los volvió a ver verdes, mirando al frente. Debía haber sido su imaginación… o eso esperaba. Volveré a leer el examen, haber si debido a un milagro se me alguna… No hay suerte, y por que no probar lo de copiar. Veamos como funciona el sharingan… Perfecto

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Creo que se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Sayuri. Me gustan algunas cosas y hay otras que me desagradan. Mi sueño para el futuro… no creo que os interese de manera que me lo ahorro. Procedo del pequeño país de la, un país que solo es la capital y unos pequeños pueblos alrededor. Poca gente conoce ni siquiera su existencia, ya que la mayoría de los genin que había, se marchaban a otros países, eso si eran lo suficiente buenos para salir. "_Pero yo soy la excepción"_ pensó mientras tocaba su cinta, nueva y con la placa brillante de la villa de la Hoja. Ella había sido _invitada a marcharse_ por una serie de _circunstancias_ de la ciudad central, y tras estar un tiempo aquí y otro tiempo allá, la invitaron a ser parte de la villa. Seguramente tendría algo que ver que Tsuanade-sama y su madre eran amigas, o que tenía un gran potencial, o simplemente que tenía ciertos _"contactos"_ dentro. Mi vida resumida, no os podréis quejar¿verdad?

El tiempo pasa, la gente copia, a algunos les pillan, a otros no. Echan a muchos equipos por copiar, el tiempo pasa El ambiente empieza a relajarse. Me había parecido que me miraba el Uchiha, han debido ser imaginaciones mías. Releyó el examen, ahora completo… Y perfecto, si no sacaba una buena nota…, bueno iba a sacarla. Estos exámenes son una mera distracción, además, si soy chunin tendré mejores misiones. Pero¿a qué equipo iba a pertenecer? Observo al resto de _su_ villa… se le hacía raro pensar que volvía a pertenecer a alguna parte. Miro a Temari, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su ropa. Siempre llamando la atención, aunque Kankuro no se queda atrás con esa pintura... Hablando del rey de Roma, vio a Kankuro levantarse y pedir ir al servicio; aunque esposado. En el camino, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y ví en su mirada ese brillo pícaro. Con que es eso… vas al baño a mirar la chuleta. Ya te vale. Vuelve y se sienta. El tiempo sigue pasando de manera perezosa, lenta, aumenta la impaciencia o la desesperación. Parece que Ibiki se esta preparando para hablar. Siempre hace esa mueca cuando esta pensando como empezar. ¿Cómo lo sé? Dejémoslo en que simplemente lo sé…

Escucho atenta la pregunta 10, y no tengo ni que plantearme la pregunta. No tengo compañeros por los que pensar, y arriesgar mi vida ya es casi normal… Que razones más agridulces. Veo cobardes que sacrifican a sus compañeros por ellos. Aunque para quedarse hay que ser valiente, tonto o un soberbio… o todo junto. Ibiki va a decir la pregunta. Nadie se atreve ni a respirar, incluso yo estoy impaciente. Como siga más tiempo callado nos morimos por falta de oxigeno.

Ibiki: Habéis aprobado

Todos le miramos sorprendidos, yo dejo de escuchar. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara. Esta claro que la misión es lo primero. El resto aun no lo ha aprendido, y no saben la suerte que tienen. Vuelvo a recordar aquel horrible momento, y las lágrimas empiezan a aparecer en mis ojos. Una vez más las contuve, pero no pude evitar recordar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, había una mujer al lado de Ibiki, morena de pelo corto y un modelo un tanto atrevido. Dijo llamarse Anko, nos informo de que la segunda prueba era en un área, no escuche bien el número¿era el área 41? Ni idea. Pero si preste atención a su nombre. _El Bosque del Terror._

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Estoy nervioso como hacia años que no estaba. Una parte de mí pasado esta haciendo el examen teórico. Incluso he esperado al principio de la prueba haber si conseguía verla, pero no lo he conseguido… ¿Será ella realmente?

He visto a gente salir, equipos enteros. Equipos que se habían rendido. No esperaba ver salir a mi equipo de allí, Naruto no lo dejaría ni loco, Sasuke esta deseando comenzar con los combates y Sakura no haría nada que defraudara a Sasuke. Y ella no iba a rendirse. En eso se parece mucho a su madre, no va a renunciar. Solo espero que no se haya hundido. Se que lo ha pasado mal, pero solo espero eso. Ya es difícil tratar con un vengador para ahora tener a otro. Mientras espero voy a leer un poquito. Saco mi ya característico libro y empiezo a leer.

Un ruido me interrumpe en el mejor momento. Por los gritos supongo que es Anko. ¿Habrán aprobado? Vuelven los malditos nervios. Para mi desgracia, salen de los últimos, pero por sus expresiones yo diría que todo ha salido bien. Charlo un poco con ellos, pero no puedo estarme quieto. Busco con la mirada, hasta que doy con ella. Esta hablando con los genin de la villa oculta de la arena. Están comentando algo del examen por sus expresiones de alivio. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y no puedo evitar mirarla fijamente. Simplemente levanta la ceja izquierda. "Después hablamos. Hay mucho que contar" Con que tenemos la barrera de sangre… Vaya vaya, este año el examen va a ser divertido… Dos Hyûga, un Uchiha, una Reisha y dos demonios… No van a aburrirse. Naruto esta gritando, pero Sakura ya le manda callar de una manera un tanto _no-amistosa _y Sasuke les mira con cara de indiferencia. Espero que este mirando, por que, desde luego, esta mirando un cuadro típico del equipo 7… _Su nuevo equipo_

**---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº---------------------------------------------- **

**Weno, pues aki teneis la historia... Sientp k sea tn corto, pr sk s dificl mpezr... Wno, n l siguient capitulo s sabra cm s Sayuri, y cm s va a llvr cn el rsto dl equipo 7!! **

**Espero que os halla gustado y me dejeís reviews!!! O si os ha parecido una castaña requemada, pues tambien... Con que me pongaís el rewiew soy feliz !! Hasta despues de Semana Santa!!**

**para que no se os olvide-- REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIESREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS!!!**


	2. El nuevo equipo 7

CAPITULO 2: El nuevo equipo 7

_Espero que este mirando, por que, desde luego, esta mirando un cuadro típico del equipo 7… __**Su nuevo equipo aunque aún no lo sepa**_

La gente empieza a marcharse, el cúmulo se despejo, Naruto quería ir a celebrar lo bien que había ido la prueba yendo a comer… ¿A que no adivinan? Si votaron ramen ¡Acertaron! Este taaaan predecible, no como mi querido Sasuke-kun… me fijo de nuevo en el… Es que es taaaan guapo… y listo e interesante y bueno… taaaan Sasuke… sería perfecto si solo se fijara en mí… ¿¡PERO QUE NARICES…¡Sasuke esta mirando a otra! Bueno, solo ha sido un segundo, pero… aún asi… ¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO¡KAKASHI SENSEI TAMBIÉN! Naruto tú no me falles… ¡ARGH¡NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN NARUTO! La chica en cuestión se nos esta acercando, es mona pero no tanto… si no fuera por esas pintas

Tiene el pelo negro azabache, muy brillante y muy corto. Lleva un corte parecido al de Sasuke, salvo que no tiene los mechones a los lados, sino que lleva flequillo que le tapa un ojo, pero no como Ino, sino que esta inclinado, acabando casi a la altura de la boca. Lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos, aunque solo se le ve uno… Son verdes, como esmeraldas. Lleva los ojos pintados con eye-liner negro destacándolos más.

Su ropa si que es horrorosa… lleva una camiseta de un solo tirante negra y una venda a la altura del codo; y con manga larga en el otro brazo, que le llega por encima del ombligo. Con un cinturón de cuadraditos plateados lleva un pantalón negro de cintura baja anchos con cadenas y todo eso… rematado con unas botas negras… ¿¡Que ven en ella!? Oh, oh, se acerca¡se esta acercando! Tengo que dejarle bien clarito de quién es Sasuke-kun

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Me están mirando, el Uchiha solo durante un segundo, el chico-gato… ¿Cómo se llamaba? La del vestido ha gritado su nombre un par de veces… Bah, da igual. Bueno, pues el chico-gato también, pero solo cuando Kakashi me mira de nuevo fijamente… No les voy a hacer caso, la cara de la pelirosa es buenísima… Un momento ¿¡ME ESTA MIRANDO DE ARRIBA ABAJO!? No se puede creer que me estén mirando de esa manera… ¿mi ropa es horrorosa? Hija, mírate en el espejo, con el vestidito arriba y vestidito abajo… Por lo menos la chica con la que te peleaste antes iba mejor vestida… Voy para allá, quiero ver su reacción al enterarse que nos vamos a ver muy a menudo… Para la discusión entre los chicos, y la pelirosa se acerca por detrás del Uchiha y le coge, con tanta fuerza que casi ahoga al pobre chaval. Huy, que mal has quedado al ver que te rechaza y que me mira. Je je je… Miro a Kakashi, es ahora o nunca

Sayuri: Hola Kakashi, me alegro de verte

Le lanzo mi sonrisa tímida, él, se pone serio… ya sabe a donde quiero llegar

Kakashi: Yo también Sayuri, no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí. Este es mi equipo de genin. Estos son Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki. Chicos, esta es Sayuri Reisha

Es verdaad, el chico gato se llama Naruto.

Naruto¡Kakashi-sensei¡Dentro de nada seremos chunin, vaya que sí y después seré maestro Hokage!

Una gotita aparece en mi cabeza

Sayuri: Ya he oído hablar de ellos, el equipo 7.

Kakashi¿En serio?

Sakura: Pues claro Kakashi-sensei, como no iba a oír hablar de la fuerza de Sasuke o de mi inteligencia, además del pesado de Naruto. ¿A qué sí?

La gota se hace más grande

Sayuri: Ehh, no del todo… He oído que Sasuke es un pasota-yo-lo-se-todo, que Sakura colada-por-su-querido-y-perfecto-Sasuke-kun y quién no ha oído hablar de Naruto-voy-a-ser-Hokage-algún-día

Ahora la cabeza de Kakashi es la nueva vivienda de la gotita. Y he dado en el clavo. Tal vez halla sido demasiado directa, no fijo que no. Pero por la mirada de Kakashi debería arreglarlo

Sayuri: Bueno, también que Sasuke es un gran líder, que Sakura tiene muy buena vista para las técnicas ilusorias y que Naruto es super legal.

Creo que ya esta… O al menos eso espero…xD

Kakashi: Bueno chicos, tenemos cosas de las que hablar Sayuri y yo, pero antes quiero anunciaros una cosita de nada. Vuestro examen va a ser un poquito distinto al resto de los genin

Que manía con lo de ser genin, Naruto tiene razón¡pronto seremos chunin!

Sasuke: Hmp

¿Qué significara eso?

Sakura¿En que va a ser diferente Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: En que, bueno, este equipo esta un poquito desequilibrado, y después de mucho pensar se ha decidido equilibrarlo con una nueva persona

Oh oh… No por favor, Kakashi no me hagas esto… con estos locos no, por dios… por fa

Sakura¿Quiere decir que nos van a… _separar_?

Exacto, que sea eso, que sea eso…

Kakashi: No, solo digo que a partir del mismo instante en que los cuatro os habéis presentado, se forma el nuevo equipo 7. Vuestra nueva compañera es Sayuri. Sayuri, yo seré tu sensei y estos son tus compañeros de equipo. Espero que os llevéis bien.

Sayuri/Sakura/Naruto¿¡¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE ELLOS/ELLA SON/ES MÍ/NUESTRA QUEEEEEEE!?!?!?

Ups, creo que acabo de dar un alarido de los buenos, pero al mismo tiempo se ha oído uno de Sakura y de Naruto… aunque lo increíble es lo del Sasuke, ni se ha inmutado

Sasuke: Hmp, otro estorbo más

Si se ha inmutado, ha dicho lo que piensa… UN MOMENTO, me acaba de llamar _estorbo…_ Si las miradas matasen tu estabas a tres metros bajo tierra

Sayuri: Cuando quieras te demuestro lo contrario

Lo he intentado decir lo más fría posible, pero es que… DIOS NO LE SOPORTO.

Sasuke: Si claro, lo que tu digas. Me voy

Creo que Kakashi me esta sujetando disimuladamente por detrás, pero cuando lo dice, me tiene que apretar el hombro. "Ahorra energías para mañana" Así que tiene influencia… normal, después de haberse criado casi con el sensei. El viento sopla en la dirección en la que huelo a Kakashi, y de repente, suena un "click" en mi cabeza. Me estoy mareando, o no, otra vez no.

Kakashi lo nota, y no se que les dice a Naruto y a Sakura, pero me lleva al tejado y allí me sienta. El viento fresco me despeja un poco y veo su rostro preocupado. Pongo mis dos manos en su cara, cada una en una mejilla, cierro los ojos y entrego el mensaje. Intento ver lo que dice, pero una esencia me lo impide. No puede ser. ¿Mamá sello información para Kakashi en mí? Ato cabos, el misterio esta resuelto… _Mamá_… La estoy oyendo, me esta diciendo algo…

_Sayuri, no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde mi muerte, ni donde te encuentras ahora mismo… Pero saber que has llegado a manos amigas me alivia. Sí, por dejarte este mensaje no estoy __viva. Pero mi vida acabo esa noche y la tuya comenzó… Y quiero decirte algo, hija mía, algo que solo yo conozco. El hombre que acabo con mi vida y con la de Hima no es tu padre. Cuando se enteró, creyó que tú eras su hija y Hima no, pero fue al revés… Tu padre… Tu padre era el hombre al que más amé en vida, y se que esta orgulloso de ti. Sayuri, mis últimos pensamientos son para ti, para no te hundas, para que sepas que siempre estaré junto a ti… Te quiero_

Mamá… ¡MAMÁ¡No me dejes sola¡No de nuevo¡MAMÁ¡MAMÁ! Es inútil, se ha ido. No aguanto más, no puedo evitar llorar… Todo este tiempo he sido fuerte, pero esto… esto es demasiado. Noto que me abrazan… y lloro más fuerte, hasta que ya no puedo más

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Reisha, Reisha… ¿de que me suena ese apellido? No paro de darle vueltas. Desde que Kakashi-sensei se la ha llevado dejándome sola con Naruto, no he parado de darle vueltas

Naruto¿En que piensas Sakura-chan?

No creo que me haga daño comentárselo…

Sakura: En el apellido de la nueva, Reisha… no se de donde me suena

Voz: Mira que estas mal informada frontuda

No hace falta ni que me de la vuelta haber de quién se trata, es la Ino-cerda

Ino (-cerda)¿No sabes de que te suena el apellido Reisha? Hay que tener mala memoria… formo un gran revuelo hace un año.

¿Hace un año? Ya se de que me sonaba… Glup.

Sakura: No puede ser…

Ino: Veo que te has acordado. Todos nos hemos quedado igual

Naruto: No lo pillo dattebayo X3

Sakura: Naruto, Sayuri… es la última de su familia… Su familia era famosa por sus kunoichis, decían ser las más fuertes y hermosas, además de poseer una gran fortuna. Y hace un año… Su padre mato a su madre y a su hermana pequeña…No se sabe por que, ni donde se encuentra, pero a la única superviviente la echaron de su país al poco tiempo.

Naruto¿Quieres decir que…?

Sakura: es una renegada, y ahora esta en nuestro equipo

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Cuando despierto, estoy tumbada en un sofá negro bastante cómodo. Miro alrededor, estoy en el salón de una casa. El sitio esta bien decorado en blanco y negro. A un lado hay otro sofa de dos plazas haciendo que los sofás tengan forma de L. La tele esta enfrente del grande. Y en una pared hay una estantería negra que lo cubre por completo. Las paredes son blancas y el suelo de madera Me levanto y noto un gran dolor de cabeza. Hago unos movimientos de cuello haber si asi se me pasa. Mejor. Hay tres puertas, una enfrente, una en un lado y otra un poco más lejos. Voy a la de enfrente y descubro un pasillo con 5 puertas, 2 en cada lado y una al fondo. Vuelvo al salón, y en la puerta de la derecha hay una pequeña entrada con la puerta de la calle. Vuelvo al pasillo, y voy entrando en las habitaciones. Las puertas de la izquierda son dos dormitorios; la primera blancas con toques azules con una cama de matrimonio con dos mesitas a los lados, un armario y un sofa individual al lado de la ventana. Paso a la siguiente habitación, esta es blanca y negra. Las paredes son blancas, pero arriba en la pared esta escrito algo en negro. Tiene una cama más pequeña que la de matrimonio, un armario empotrado, una cómoda y un escritorio con papeles y pergaminos. Lo que más me llama la atención son las grandes ventanas, dejando pasar mucha luz, iluminando la habitación. La puerta del fondo es el baño, y es la casa de un tío. Sin ninguna duda. Siguiente habitación. La puerta de la derecha que tengo más cerca no es una puerta en si, es corredera, y encuentro un pequeño jardín privado. La última habitación es la cocina, y la tercera puerta del salón conecta la cocina con el salón. Como se nota que aquí falta una mujer en casa. El hombre esta bien organizado, pero faltan un par de cosas, además de que los cacharros están casi nuevos. En la nevera hay una nota.

_Sayuri:_

_Me he tenido que ir para acabar con tu traslado a mi equipo. Dales tiempo, les cojeras cariño, hazme caso. Date una vuelta por la casa o por la villa, cuando vuelva te llamo. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Kakashi_

Con que es la casa de Kakashi… Y resulta que tiene buen gusto para la decoración… Ya me he dado una vuelta por la casa, asi que voy a hacerle caso y me doy una vuelta por la villa… Haré la compra, no pienso comer mal en medio de los exámenes… pero tengo que ir al banco, creo… Un momento… ¡ME HE DEJADO LA MOCHILA EN LA ACADEMIA¿Ein? La nota tiene una posdata

_PD: Tu mochila esta en la Academia, pregunta por Iruka y el te llevara hasta ella, mira que poner un sello de protección… No he podido traértela_

Ni cotillear, que te conozco… Entonces, primera parada a la Academia, después al super y después me vuelvo y hago la cena. No hay muchas ganas, pero bueno… El deber es lo primero. Aunque algo no me cuadra… ¿Cómo vuelvo a entrar?

_PDD: Tienes un juego de llaves en la entrada_

Este hombre esta en todo… Ya no hay más posdatas, asi que no me dejo nada. Cojo las llaves y me voy

Como no se me va a olvidar algo… No conozco la villa. Por aquí no hay demasiada gente, pero van todos (o casi) en la misma dirección, asi que. ¿Por qué no seguirles? He hecho bien, estoy en una especie de mercado. La gente me mira con curiosidad, soy nueva y no saben de donde vengo. Al parecer, Kakashi vive en una zona un tanto apartada del centro… da igual. Pero seguimos con el mismo problema… no se donde esta la Academia. Podría preguntar, pero seria un poco raro que una kunoichi pregunte donde esta "su" Academia Curioseo por los puestos, a la vuelta pensare que hacer para cenar…necesito concentrarme en algo. Una vendedora me mira fijamente, aunque claro, me he quedado enfrente de su puesto como una tonta.

Señora¿Qué buscas joven?

Sayuri: Solo miro, gracias

Señora: Me refiero que adonde quieres ir, te he estado observando y tu no eres de por aquí, por mucho que tu placa diga lo contrario

Sayuri: Me acaban de cambiar aquí, y estoy buscando la Academia

Señora: Sigue todo recto y llegaras a un puente rojo. Crúzalo y enseguida estarás en el centro. A partir de ahí, cuando oigas a niños y veas algún que otro ninja con el uniforme oficial, es que estas llegando. No tiene perdida

Puff… Menos mal, le doy las gracias y me marcho. Sigo el camino y veo el puente, pero parece que hay alguien… Parece el chico-ga… digo, Naruto. Sigo caminando tranquilamente, cuando estoy a punto de llegar oigo que dice

Naruto¡Sayuri¿A dónde vas?

Naruto… ¿será siempre así? Viene corriendo y me sonríe con esa sonrisa infantil tan suya. Su nivel de chacra me esta agobiando

Sayuri: A la Academia

Naruto¿Te acompaño?

Sayuri: Va

Vamos andando en silencio…

Sayuri¿Y los demás?

Naruto: Sakura-chan se ha quedado con Ino y Sasuke-baka… ni lo se ni me importa

Sayuri: Veo que es igual con todo el mundo

Naruto¡Es un engreído, un chulo, soberbio y sobre todo un baka de cuidado! Cuando nos enfrentemos va a morder el polvo… ¡Vaya que sí!

No niego lo de soberbio… Y lo de morder el polvo… Yo también le tengo ganas. Naruto me cuenta quien es quien de los nueve novatos, y después una misión que tuvieron de grado B y en el que él era el héroe (¬¬")

Llegamos a la Academia

Naruto: Y por cierto… ¿Qué tienes que hacer en la Academia?

Sayuri: Me he dejado la mochila

Naruto¿No será una negra con forma redondeada?

Ehh… si, exacto

Naruto: Es que la hemos intentado coger, pero¡daba unos calambrazos de cuidado! Han dicho que tenia no se que sello.

Ese sello consiste en eso… en que solo yo pueda cogerla

En la puerta hay un ninja vestido con el uniforme oficial, con una coleta alta y una cicatriz debajo de los ojos. Pregunto por mi mochila, y empezamos a subir hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde en la sala del examen esta mi mochila exactamente donde la deje. Yendo hacía ella oigo

Iruka: Buen sello, por cierto. No hemos conseguido moverla ni un centímetro

Exagerado… Aunque por las marcas del suelo… Puede que me pasase un poquito. La cojo ante la atónita mirada de Naruto

Sayuri: Nada de preguntas

Naruto¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Sayuri: He dicho que nada de preguntas

Naruto¿¡Pero como lo has hecho!?

Ya estamos gritando otra vez

Naruto¡Pero responde¡Cuando sea Hokage todos me responderán¡Vaya que sí!

Es que no se calla… Ahora esta gritando no-se-que-cosa

Sayuri¡NARUTO CALLATE DE UNA SANTA VEZ¡NO TENGO EL DIA PARA CHORRADAS, ASI QUE CALLATE!

Que a gusto me he quedado, aunque ahora todos me miren, algunos con caras raras y otros con comprensión. Y aunque haya gritado a pleno pulmón en plena calle, estoy muy a gusto

Naruto: Solo tenías que decirlo Sayuri-chan, no somos tan malos comos crees

¿Sayuri-chan…?

Naruto: Ya sabia que no te gustaba el equipo, pero, de ahí a esto…

Si me da pena y todo

Sayuri: Naruto no es eso… es solo que hoy han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas

¿Por qué me he parado? Oh, no…nada de llorar, y menos delante de Naruto

Sayuri: Y no estoy para nadie, en serio, no es por ti ni por el equipo

Naruto: Pues hay cierto sitio donde se puede estar solo y pensar sin que te molesten…

Naruto…

Sayuri: Gracias, y si alguien me llevara hasta allí sería estupendo

Me coge de la mano y empieza a correr. No pienso, no digo nada. Solo me dejo llevar…

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

No se porque Sakura dice esas cosas de Sayuri… Esta sola, triste, y tengo el remedio perfecto. Se que le va a encantar, es un sitio ideal para estar a solas…

Se trata de un paraje secreto, con una pequeña cascada con laguna, además de dos cerezos. No se como nadie se había dado cuenta de este lugar. Después de pasar unos arbustos y trepar por una "pequeña" pared llegamos al lugar

Sayuri: Naruto, este sitio es… increíble. Gracias

¡Que bien he hecho sonreír a Sayuri!

Sayuri: Pero tengo que irme. Adiós y gracias

Se ha puesto de nuevo seria ¡Jo! Pero¿Dónde esta? Miro a los lados, se ha ido, que rápida… Me tiene que enseñar ese truco, así fijo que gano al Sasuke-baka y Sakura se fija en mí… Mientras tanto… ¿Hace un ramen?

---------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº---------------------------------

El sitio era precioso… pero se ha hecho tarde. Asi que compro algo que se pueda hacer rápido. Con las bolsas y mi mochila abro la puerta de la entrada como puedo. Entro, no hay nadie, pero alguien ha estado aquí. Por el chacra… Kakashi, pero solo durante unos instantes. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina y mi mochila en mi habitación. En la cocina de nuevo, saco las cosas y me pongo a cocinar. Una ensalada cesar de primero, y de segundo una pechuga de pollo a la pimienta con patatas. Sencillo, y no creo tardar mucho… En estos momentos es cuando me acuerdo de la abuela. Puso mucho empeño en que aprendiese a cocinar, y después de mucha paciencia y días casi encerrada en la cocina, soy una mini-chef, como decía Hima. Hima… ese pequeño demonio disfrazada de angelito de ojos verdes… _mi_ pequeño demonio. El pasado debe quedarse en el pasado, pero los recuerdos…

Cuando, todo esta listo, pongo la mesa, pero¿Qué pongo de beber?

Kakashi tendría que estar llegando, me dijo que en una media hora estaría aquí… En ese instante oigo abrirse la puerta

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Por fin en casa… El traslado de Sayuri esta provocando un papeleo increíble. He traído algo de postre, no creo que se enfade… Huele a comida… algo ligero, mañana tiene la segunda parte del examen. Si cocina tan bien como su abuela, voy a coger un sobrepeso de cuidado. La mesa puesta con comida recién hecha… Que gustazo, y más me vale no acostumbrarme

Sayuri aparece por la puerta de la cocina, con la camiseta arremangada y arrugada y otros pantalones y despeinada. Las puntas ya no están tiesas y el flequillo no esta del todo en su sitio

Sayuri¿Qué quieres de beber?

Kakashi: Con agua me basta

Asiente, y vuelve con una jarra de agua. Me siento, la comida huele genial y me esta entrando por los ojos. Ensalada y pollo… Ligero y bastante bueno. Comemos en silencio

Kakashi: No era necesario que compraras nada, podíamos haber ido a cualquier parte

Sayuri: No cuesta nada, además necesitaba pensar en algo, y me he dado un paseo por la villa

Kakashi¿Cómo lo haces? Lo del dinero, me refiero

Sayuri: Es sencillo. Soy la única heredera de toda la fortuna de mi familia. Pero hasta que no sea mayor de edad no podré acceder a toda ella. El contable familiar me debería dar cada mes una cantidad, informando en que lugar y cuando me lo da.

¿Sencillo? Es un problema complicado, contando que no quieres que te encuentren

Sayuri: Se lo que estas pensando, pero lo que ocurre es que yo no cojo nada de lo que me corresponde cada mes. Cada vez que necesito dinero, la cantidad que necesite aparece misteriosamente en una cuenta anónima, a la que accedo bajo un seudónimo.

Kakashi¿Pero como sacas el…?

Sayuri: Técnica ilusiona. Tomo la apariencia de una sirvienta de la casa. A cambio, ella vive con su madre en una bonita casa donde no les falta nada

Como te lo montas…

Kakashi: La comida estaba buenísima, y espero que no hayas preparado postre, he comprado unos dulces

Sonríe, y me da las gracias mientras va quitando los platos. Me levanto y la ayudo. No cuesta nada

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Viva mi suerte. Por fin me siento cómoda en un lugar al despertarme y tengo el maldito examen. Por lo que he oído dura varios días, asi que llevo vendas, además (¡Novedad!) voy a dejar aquí mi mochila pero llevo otra más pequeña, como una riñorera pero que se lleva por detrás blanca, que llevo ladeada. Para la cena me quite los pantalones, pero más tarde los lave y esta mañana ya se habían secado. Llevo otra camiseta, más cómoda y que me permite moverme con una mayor libertad. Es blanca de manga corta. Pero las mangas y el cuello son negras. Me vuelvo a vendar el brazo derecho, solo que todo el brazo hasta los dedos. En el otro brazo la manga se ha roto un poco, y llevo una manga de rejilla dejando los dedos libres. Como no creo tener acceso a un espejo y a gomina en la prueba, llevo la cinta de la villa en negro haciendo de diadema, pero dejando como siempre mi flequillo. Por último, mis botas no son reglamentaria, y llevo unos zapatos "ninja" negros, pero que en la derecha esta escrito en blanco "kunoichi" En un segundo me pinto los ojos. Eso no puede faltar. Mi punto fuerte son mis ojos, y por que no destacarlos más. Bien, en marcha. No se si despedirme de Kakashi, voy a ver si esta. Nada. Ni rasto. Bueno he de irme.

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

_Mientras, cierta pelirosa estaba junto a sus antiguos compañeros_

Naruto esta raro, y Sasuke más callado de lo habitual

Sakura¿Qué os pasa chicos? Naruto¿pasa algo? Estas muy callado, igual que tú Sasuke

Naruto: Pensaba en algo

¿¡Naruto pensando!?

Naruto: Es que ayer me encontré con Sayuri y estuvimos hablando un rato

Sakura: Naruto, ten cuidado con ella

Naruto¡Pero si es super maja!

Sasuke: Sakura tiene razón perdedor, esa chica es peligrosa

¡BIEEEEEN¡SASUKE-KUN ME DA LA RAZÓN!

Naruto: No entiendo que tenéis en su contra

Sakura: Nada Naruto, pero, es una renegada, y no sabemos que ha hecho para que la expulsaran

Sasuke: Solo casi mata a otro ninja en una pelea en medio de la calle. Creo que todavía esta en re-habilitación. Estuvo en coma durante tres días. Eso fue después de que mataran a su sensei, de lo que también se le acuso. Más tarde se descubrió su inocencia.

¿Todavía esta en re-habilitación¿Coma durante tres días¿Mataron a su sensei y la acusaron a ella? Glup…

Y encima, por ahí viene. No puedo evitar pensar en lo que nos ha dicho Sasuke… Ya sabia que era peligrosa, pero¿tanto? Sasuke me mira y yo a el, decidido, vamos a vigilarla de cerca

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

No puedo mirarla a los ojos dattebayo… no puedo. Y pensar que ayer estuve hablando con ella. Por lo que he visto en sus ojos, ella no es así. Pero… lo que ha dicho el baka cala bien hondo. No. No voy a juzgarla por su pasado, voy a conocerla tal como es ahora. Se que ha cambiado, seguro. Además… ¿Qué hizo aquel chaval para que ella se pusiera así? Eso nunca se dice… Solo ella es culpable. Lo ha tenido que pasar mal. Mueren su madre y su hermana a manos de su padre, después a su sensei pero la acusan a ella y después la expulsan de su villa. Que año más bonito que ha debido de pasar. Además Kakashi-sensei confía en ella.

_En cuanto llega nos ponemos en marcha hacia el Bosque del terror y la segunda parte del examen a chunin_.

**---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------**


	3. El Bosque del Terror I

**Milagro! Milagro! E akabao el capi! Sient l rtraso pr 1 trbj d 20 pgs a mano s lo k tien… Wno, spr k os gst!**

CAPITULO 3: El Bosque del Terror I:

Entra Orochimaru

_En cuanto llega nos ponemos en marcha hacia el Bosque del terror y la segunda parte del examen a chunin_ _**puede dar comienzo**_

Algo ha pasado, veo algo distinto en sus miradas. Ojala no sea que… Mejor ni pensarlo. Conforme más me acerco, más tensos se ponen Uchiha y Haruno. ¿Por qué será? Veamos, en el mejor de los casos es por que Uchiha no me ve como un estorbo (solo con pensarlo me hierve la sangre) y que Haruno como una rival por la atención del anterior… No, no es eso. Pero no puedo evitar auto-hincharme el ego de vez en cuando. En cuanto llego a su altura se ponen a andar. Que simpáticos… "_No somos tan malos como crees" "Dales tiempo, es raro que entres asi de repente cuando ellos ya están unidos." _ Naruto y Kakashi, los dos que la habían aceptado tal como era le recomendaban lo mismo. Esperar y poner buena cara. Bien, no quedaba nada más por pensar. Paciencia. Al llegar todos les miraban, no eran para menos

_Eran el equipo de los cuatro ninjas. Aunque esa leyenda nacería más tarde… Ahora solo era una mera curiosidad_

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

La mujer de ayer, Anko, aparece. Y sigue con ese ¿vestido? Tan, ejem… subidito de tono. De repente veo a Naruto hablar con los crios del otro día, espero que no den problemas. Dicen que quieren hacer una entrevista. Anko sonríe con soberbia y dice que tenemos diez minutos. Sayuri sonríe y le revuelve el pelo al jefecillo, ¿Cómo era…? Ah, Konohamaru. _"Que enternecedor" _Me lanza una mirada asesina, pero que más me da. Lo único que quiero es que empiece el maldito examen. Aunque será más complicado, con una renegada en el equipo. Y más interesante. Me encantaría demostrarla que **si **es un estorbo, y aún más para los exámenes. Me vuelve a lanzar una mirada asesina. Como si me importara. Oh no, el perdedor ya se esta volviendo a hacer el héroe. Al rato, van hacia Sakura, y esta dice lo malo que es Naruto y lo bueno que soy yo. Yo casi no digo nada. Pero la que cuenta lo que paso es la única que no ha estado. Ella lo cuenta con pelos y señales, dándole emoción. Pero como sabe eso, es un misterio. Bueno, uno más. Aunque claro, viviendo con Kakashi… seguramente Naruto se hizo el héroe y más tarde lo averiguo a través de Kakashi… Puede que Kakashi confié plenamente en ella… Pero yo no. Ya se esta ganando a Naruto y a Sakura puede que tarde algo más… Pero a mi no me engaña. Que bien se ha acabado ya, por fin se van, si quisiera crios a mi alrededor los tendría "_Pero que rancio que eres"_ ¿¡Que ha pasado!? He oído su voz… aunque ella este hablando con Naruto… Ahora si que no, no te voy a pasar ni una. Prepárate Sayuri Reisha, por que al más mínimo error te voy a desenmascarar…

¿¡PERO QUÉ!? Le acaban de lanzar un kunai a Naruto a la cara… ¿Cómo no lo he visto venir? Esta se libra por ahora, más me vale prestar atención

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Nos entregan las hojas de consentimiento por si, bueno no lo contamos… Esto de los rollos, no parece nada fácil, pero enseguida lo cogeremos. Nos dan un tiempo para pensárnoslo, la gente se dispersa y piensa en silencio, Si antes este sitio era tétrico, ahora en silencio es aún peor. Sasuke y Sayuri la leen y la firman enseguida, Naruto se pierde en sus pensamientos, lee los riesgos y firma. Yo les observo es silencio. La he leído varias veces

Naruto: ¡Sakura! ¿Has decidido ya?

Naruto…

Sasuke: ¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día!

Y Sasuke… que recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Sayuri

Sayuri: ¡Tú ni caso Sakura! ¡Tenemos todo el día! ¡Y la noche si queremos!

Naruto ríe y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. No parece tan mala…

INNER SAKURA: EXACTO; PARECE. ¿¡CÓMO VAMOS A DEJAR SOLO A SASUKE-KUN Y A NARUTO CON ELLA!?

La sonrisa desaparece y firmo. Me levanto y le doy el papel a Naruto. Vamos los cuatro, llegado un punto Naruto se adelanta y va en cabeza. Nos dan nuestro rollo, el rollo del cielo… Y un número, que indica en que puerta tenemos que empezar. Nos dirigimos a ella, y estamos esperando a que den las dos en punto. Glup… Vamos a estar cinco días aquí metidos… He hecho bien en cogerme este vestido, más cómodo y fresco… Pero la que parece que no lo capta es Sayuri… Los mismos pantalones con cadenas y bolsillos, unos zapatos negros, con algo escrito en blanco, una camiseta blanca y negra y el pelo, por lo menos no lo lleva tieso, la cinta la lleva por detrás del flequillo y una pequeña mochila blanca ladeada… ¡QUE ESTO NO ES UN PASE DE MODELOS! Peor para ella, por cierto, ¿Qué llevara ahí dentro? Por la forma parece que lleva rollos y ¿vendas? Entramos lentamente. Me fijo en su manera de andar, con seguridad y soberbia, aunque elegantemente. Es algo que suelo hacer… Naruto anda de manera decidida y Sasuke con orgullo. Según dicen yo ando con valentía, y a la vez un poco vacilante… ¿Verdad que no tiene sentido? Hablad con Ino, fue la que me lo dijo

La puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Vamos andando en silencio, tensos. Llevamos un rato andando cuando Naruto dice que tiene que ir al baño… Que típico de él. Intenta hacerlo ahí mismo ¡PERO QUE GUARRO! Se va. Cuando vuelve, noto que alguien lanza un kunai.

Sakura: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no eres de fiar!

Sayuri se gira y me mira, con una mirada que hiela la sangre. Sus ojos son fríos, brillan de una manera peligros.

Naruto: ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas?

Sayuri medio sonríe, cuando Sasuke lanza dos kunais, que Naruto esquiva con facilidad

Sasuke: ¿No te has dado cuenta Sakura? ¡Ese no es Naruto! Naruto no se mueve de esa manera

Sayuri: Además, Naruto lleva los shurikens en la pierna izquierda, no en la derecha

Es cierto… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Sayuri: La próxima vez si la hay, fíjate mejor

Lanza otro kunai, pero los esquiva de una manera increíblemente rápida. Vuelve a ser él mismo, descubriendo otro ninja

Ninja: Si fue un error venir solo, si no te cerraría la boca mocosa.

Creo que eso no ha sido una buena idea. Sayuri empieza a entrecerrar sus ojos. El ninja lanza los dos kunais de Sasuke, pero antes de que se acerquen, Sasuke los intercepta.

Sayuri: No necesitaba tu ayuda Uchiha

El ninja ha desaparecido, Sayuri se acerca y recoge los kunais, lazándolos de manera que Sasuke los coge con facilidad

Sasuke: Eso lo dices ahora, Reisha

Sayuri le mira fríamente

Sayuri: Voy a buscar a Naruto, ya que Haruno no se fía de mí y no quiere estar conmigo.

Salta hasta la rama de un árbol y desaparece enseguida. Es rápida, o el bosque muy espeso

Sasuke: Si planea algo, ahora será más difícil desenmascararla. Muchas gracias

Miro a Sasuke con sorpresa, tiene razón, como siempre

Sasuke: Vamonos

Sakura: ¿Y Naruto?

Sasuke: Por su bien más le vale ser precavido. No se con seguridad que planea hacer, pero yo que tú tendría cuidado

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, por dos razones. ¿Yo tengo que tener cuidado con Reisha? ¿Y Sasuke se esta preocupando por mí?

Sasuke: Si te quita de en medio, le será mucho más fácil entrar en el equipo. Y parece que puede perfectamente hacer que parezca un accidente. Entonces tendría una libertad como una persona normal. Me voy

Siento que he palidecido. Si casi mata a un chaval, ¿Por qué no a mí? No pienso quedarme sola a que llegue. Sigo a Sasuke sin decir ni una palabra. Ya decía yo… Sayuri parece fuerte, un peligro para Sasuke

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Sasuke: Entonces tendría una libertad como una persona normal…

Entonces lo saben, saben lo que soy… Y no me quieren en su equipo. Debí hacer caso y quedarme en Suna. Ya da igual. Que ellos sigan, peor para ellos. Naruto es el único que parece querer conocerme. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

"Cuando lo pasas mal, solo puedes hacer dos cosas: hundirte o volverte más fuerte. Eso es ser valiente, seguir pase lo que pase." Sensei… estoy harta de ser fuerte, de seguir adelante, de no hundirme. Estoy harta de ser valiente. Me subo a la copa de un árbol… ya no puedo más. ¿Por qué sensei? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Después todo fue a peor. Me expulsaron del país sin saber casi por que. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Iba a despedirme de mamá y de Hima cuando llego Sergei corriendo.

ºoOoº FLASH BACK ºoOoº

Sergei: ¡Sayuri!

Sergei, mi amigo, estaba preocupado. Se veía en sus ojos azules

Sergei: ¡Huye Sayuri! ¡Te han expulsado!

Sayuri: ¿Por qué?

Sergei: No lo se… ¡Pero vete antes de que lleguen los ANBU! ¡Deben de estar de camino!

No pude evitar llorar

Sayuri: ¿Pero que ha pasado ahora? Yo…

Me limpie las lágrimas. Di media vuelta y corrí todo lo que pude hacía mi casa. Cogí mis cosas, ya preparadas. Me despedí mentalmente del lugar donde crecí, donde ví morir a mi familia. Al llegar a la frontera, me hicieron quitarme mi cinta y la rallaron. Sude tinta china para conseguirla, y con un simple movimiento, _finite_. Querían que me marchara en ese mismo instante, así que no me registraron. No se dieron cuenta de que llevaba la cinta de mi sensei escondida, era lo único que quise llevarme conmigo.

ºoOoº FIN FLASH BACK ºoOoº

Aunque a cambio me prohibieron volver. Más tarde me enteré de que me acusaban de haber matado a mi sensei. No podía creerlo. Cuando se demostró mi inocencia, me dejaron volver. Pero el dolor aún seguía ahí. No volví. Seguí donde por fin había parado de viajar. Suna.

Fue un milagro, Temari me encontró perdida en el desierto, casi sin agua y con menos comida. Me maldecía continuamente. ¿De que me servían los conocimientos que tenia, si a la hora de la verdad no servían para nada? Cuando me recupere, me hice fuerte. Gracias a Temari, a Kankuro e incluso a Gaara me hice mucho más fuerte. Perfeccione mis técnicas, aprendí todo lo que pude. Aprendí a moverme en el desierto, a controlar el chacra de manera muy precisa. Y mi resistencia mejoro por los entrenamientos en la arena. Me hicieron en secreto ninja de la villa oculta de la arena. Sabían que mi destino original era Konoha, pero por si acaso. El por que, entonces no lo sabía. Fue por lo que me dijo la abuela poco antes de morir "Si algo pasa, cuando no sepas donde ir, ve a Konoha" Pensé que deliraba. Pero la hice caso. Pero el camino de ida, fue un tanto _complicado_. Llegué la mañana del examen teórico, aunque poco antes me habían dado mi nueva cinta. Ahora se por que. ¿La abuela lo sabía? Quien sabe…

Respiro hondo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí? De repente, noto que algo se mueve detrás de mí, antes de que me de tiempo a nada, sale una serpiente gigante, salto y me salvo de su mordisco. Estupendo. Algo para liberar adrenalina. Cojo dos kunais, y se los lanzo, pero se mueve, uno le da en la piel y otro en el ojo. Creo que ese último le dolió. Con un hilo de chacra cojo los kunais y con uno le doy de lleno en la pupila. Cuando abre la boca me acerco y se lo clavo en la boca, donde la gravedad hace el resto haciendo un buen tajo. Rápidamente, le corto el conducto digestivo. Bueno, esto ya esta. Que pena… quería divertirme un rato, pero, que se le va a hacer (_**N/A**__: Me ha quedado un poco sádica, ¿verdad? O.O") _De repente, veo otra serpiente dormitando, cuando de repente

¿? ¿? ¿?: ¡MULTIPLICACIÖN OCULTA DE CUERPO!

La serpiente se hincho y ¡PUM! exploto. La gotita ha vuelto a mi cabeza, y veo a Naruto salir de la serpiente. La gotita se hace más grande

Naruto: Ah, hola Sayuri.

Sayuri: Anda vamonos

Naruto: ¿Ha pasado algo mientras estuve ahí dentro?

Sayuri: Solo se hicieron pasar por ti, pero entre Uchiha y yo le descubrimos. Ah, y Haruno y Uchiha creen que estoy planeando algo para entrar en el equipo o para destruirlo. Según ellos debes tener cuidado conmigo, no soy de fiar. Asi que vamonos antes de desconfíen más de mí.

Llegamos al claro. Es verdad, se habían ido

Naruto: ¿Se han ido?

No contesto

Hay dos posibles caminos, por la izquierda o por la derecha

Naruto: Separémonos, tardaremos menos en encontrarles. No creo que hayan ido muy lejos

Asiento, el coge el camino de la izquierda, y yo tuerzo a la derecha. De sopetón oigo una voz… que hiela la sangre. Es el ninja de la lluvia que recogió el kunai que Anko le había tirado a la cara

Ninja lluvia: Si, lo que acabáis de ver… es vuestro final

Sakura esta en estado de shock, y el Uchiha no se mueve por miedo. Observo el lugar, coge dos kunais, Uchiha se levanta con otro y se pone en una pose defensiva. Tengo que esperar, un poco más. Estoy justo a su lado. Respiro hondo y le doy una patada en todo el cuello, lanzándolo varios metros más allá.

El Uchiha al verme reacciona, Haruno no. Me acerco a ella, pero a mitad de camino, oigo una ¿risa?

Ninja lluvia: Sois patéticos, creéis que con una simple patada ya habéis acabado conmigo

Me echo para atrás, ¡no puede ser! Debería estar inconsciente bastante más tiempo. Estoy a la altura de Uchiha, cuando se levanta y le miro a los ojos, me caigo para atrás con una mueca de terror.

Sayuri: (susurrando a Sasuke) coge a Sakura y largaos, ahora voy yo

Vuelve a coger los dos kunais de antes los tira y

Sayuri: ¡AHORA!

Salto, cojo uno de sus kunais y se lo tiro a la cara, lo esquiva, pero sin ver el segundo kunai, que le da en todo el hombro. Me apoyo en un árbol, cojo impulso y sigo a Sasuke saltando a través de las ramas. Sakura parece estar recuperándose, vuelve a tener cierto color en la cara y ha parado de llorar. Estan sentados, recopilando lo que han visto.

Me acerco y me siento enfrente de Sasuke.

Sayuri: Respira hondo

Sasuke: Gracias

Sayuri: ¿Por qué?

Solo quiero quitar hierro al asunto, no me hace caso. Pero para tranquilizarme respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos para relajarme. Ese ninja… hay que tener cuidado.

Sakura: ¿C-como es que no has visto nada?

Sayuri: Una técnica familiar me permite proteger mi mente

Frunce el entrecejo, la verdad es que la niña es mona. Pero persiguiendo quimeras… vamos, que por mucho que perseveré Sasuke no le va a hacer caso…

Sasuke: ¿Cómo es posible?

Haber como se lo explico…

Sayuri: No se explicarlo muy bien… Imagínate que la mente es un pasillo lleno de puertas. Cada puerta es un tema, asi que hay muchas. Normalmente estan todas abiertas, incluidas la principal, por donde el ninja puede entrar. El truco es en concentrarte en algo tanto que te olvides del resto, cerrándolas. No se si lo has entendido

Sasuke: Concentrarse… Pero, ¿en que?

Sayuri: Eso ya es cosa tuya. Puedes por ejemplo concentrarte en el campo de pelea, observar el terreno, medir distancias, buscar posibles escondites…

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces tú?

¿Ahora no soy un estorbo verdad? Hipócrita. Como no quiero que te maten y me echen la culpa te ayudare

Sayuri: En los posibles movimientos, en analizar la técnica del oponente. Eso ayuda a dar golpes más certeros y dañinos

Sasuke: Buscar puntos flacos en el enemigo… Hmp

¿Hmp? ¿HMP? ¿Ni un "gracias"? Aunque que puedo esperar… Solo soy una renegada, ¿verdad? No _merezco_ la misma _libertad _que una _persona normal_. No solía ser rencorosa, pero uno aprende a golpes.

De sopetón, sale una serpiente gigante… ¡Maldita sea! Solo Sakura se ha dado cuenta… ¿Cómo es posible?

Saltamos para atrás, cuando veo algo que me sorprende. Un escalofrío cruza mi espalda

Sayuri: ¡Es imposible! ¡Esa serpiente estaba muerta hace un rato! ¡La corte el tubo digestivo! ¿¡COMO PUEDE ESTAR VIVA!?

Sasuke y Sakura me miran con sorpresa. Creo que no les comente lo de la serpiente… Ups

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

¿Qué ha matado una serpiente gigante cortándole el tubo digestivo? ¡Será bruta!

INNER SAKURA: ¡BESTIAL! ¡ARRIBA LAS KUNOICHIS!

¡Y ahora sonríe! Otra vez ese brillo en los ojos… ¡Sumad una sonrisa macabra y tendremos una Sayuri Reisha terrorífica! ¡Asi no la tose ni el tato!

Sasuke: Ya arreglaras cuentas con la serpiente, pero ahora tenemos algo más importante de los que preocuparnos

Ninja Lluvia: Que razón tienes… Ahora no creo que la serpiente sea lo principal, por que no vais a conseguir escapar de mí mocosos

Sasuke: _susurrando_ vamonos

Nos damos media vuelta y nos marchamos. Huimos adentrándonos más en el bosque, cuando al llegar a cierto punto Sayuri se desvía y da un giro inesperado. ¡Estábamos yendo todo el rato en línea recta! ¡Así nos iba a encontrar enseguida! Seguimos en silencio. Damos una par de giros más. Nos paramos en una zona muy densa, con unas ramas realmente gruesas. Llevamos menos de tres horas aquí dentro y ya estamos huyendo…Ahora se por que nos hicieron firmar.

Sayuri: Por lo menos el rollo esta a salvo

Sakura: Ehh, bueno, la verdad es que…

Sayuri: ¿Dónde esta el rollo?

Sakura: Psss

Sayuri: ¿Sakura? Exactamente dónde esta el rollo

Sakura: No lo se…

Cierra los ojos, respira con fuerza coge aire y…

Sasuke: ¡Lo tiene Naruto!

Suelta el aire.

Sayuri: ¿Me estas diciendo que habéis confiado nuestro aprobado a Naruto? No es por nada, pero vaya idea más buena

Parte de razón tiene. Sasuke piensa lo mismo

Sasuke: Hmp… Estamos perdidos

Ninja Lluvia: No sabéis cuanto.

¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo nos ha encontrado?

Sayuri: ¿De verdad?

Sasuke: Creo que te equivocas

¡INCREIBLE! Sayuri esta delante con un kunai apoyado en la nuez del ninja; Sasuke esta igual pero por detrás, pero amenazando la yugular. ¡Se han coordinado! ¿Pero cuando? ¡Claro! Mientras huíamos han debido idear hacerse los tontos hablando de los rollos.

El ninja sonríe cerrando los ojos

Ninja Lluvia: Me temo que los que os equivocáis sois vosotros. Dadme el rollo y os dejare con vida

Sayuri aprieta más el kunai

Sayuri: Nunca

El ninja abre los ojos, le quita el kunai a Sayuri y de un golpe la tira más allá de nuestra zona, llegando a atravesar varios árboles. Con ese kunai desarma a Sasuke y le da una patada tirándole contra el tronco del árbol. Todo esto en un segundo. Cuando Sasuke cae al suelo oigo a Sayuri gritar. Es un grito ahogado, pero aún así hiela la sangre. Se gira y me mira. No puedo moverme. Estoy paralizada. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Ha derribado a Sasuke! Trago saliva, cuando veo a Sasuke levantarse. Mira los árboles que Sayuri ha atravesado.

Ninja Lluvia: Ya no nos molestara más

Sasuke retrocede. ¡Va a por él! Salta y cae hacía atrás Pero no cae bien, no se como pero se ha debido hacer daño en la rodilla.

Ninja Lluvia: No tienes nada que hacer. Y lo sabes. Te estan fallando los reflejos… Que pena, no voy a poder divertirme. Pero creo que alguien si lo hará y con mucho gusto.

En ese momento sale la serpiente que Sayuri "mato"… Pero, ¿Dónde esta Sayuri? ¿No la habrá… matado, verdad? Es increíble, hace unas horas no la podía ni ver, ¡y ahora me preocupo por ella! Tal vez debería conocerla mejor… Es que no se, tiene algo que no me gusta un pelo

¡Sasuke esta en el suelo! Se levanta, esta a nivel del suelo, la serpiente parece estar muy feliz… demasiado. De repente, algo increíble ocurre. La serpiente abre la boca para atacar a Sasuke cuando algo la para… Naruto

Naruto: No te habrás echo daño verdad… Gato miedica

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Debo darme prisa. No se por que he tenido un presentimiento al poco de separarme de Sayuri en el cruce. Por mi lado se oía vida, se notaba que era un bosque. Pero el lado de Sayuri parecía de plástico. No se oía nada, ni una mosca. Doy un par de vueltas, pero nada de nada. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni Sayuri… Además, tengo un muy mal presentimiento… Mejor vuelvo a por Sayuri, que aunque tardemos más no me gusta este sitio. Vuelvo al cruce. Nada. No hay nadie… Y el camino sigue estando más silencioso que un cementerio. Voy andando, aunque la verdad, no quiero estar aquí demasiado tiempo… Mejor me doy brillo dattebayo… Salto a un árbol y avanzo prestando atención a cualquier sonido. Veo un claro y bajo, donde hay una trozo de la ropa de Sakura. Parece que tres personas han estado aquí. Pero enfrente, a unos cinco metros, hay sangre. ¡Más me vale darme prisa! Salto y me meto más hacia el bosque. De pronto, oigo un grito ahogado. ¡Sayuri!

Por los árboles es difícil encontrar donde esta, hasta que veo una parte de un árbol rota. Y otra, y otra. Sigo el rastro.

Ahí esta Sayuri. Inconsciente, sentada en el suelo apoyada en un árbol. Parece que esta descansando, pero un poco de sangre mancha el árbol. Sangre de su cabeza. Me acerco poco a poco. Me agacho y al ir a tocarla abre los ojos

Sayuri: ¿Q-Que ha pasado? ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estan?

Esta preocupada

Naruto: ¿Quiénes?

Sayuri: ¡Sasuke y Sakura! ¿Dónde estan Sasuke y Sakura?

Naruto: No lo se… Te oí gritar y te encontré. ¿Estan en peligro?

Sayuri: ¡SI! Date prisa, y ve

Naruto: ¿Y tú?

Intenta levantarse, pero no puede.

Sayuri: En cuanto pueda levantarme iré a ayudarte, pero date prisa

Asiento, esto es serio.

Naruto: Si no puedes no lo intentes. Después vendremos a por ti.

Me voy corriendo. ¿Quién habrá podido hacer algo así? Pero al llegar, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Sasuke retrocediendo ante una serpiente, dejando a Sakura sola… ¿Quién era esa persona? ¡Sasuke no se hecha para atrás! Cuando Sasuke no puede retroceder más, ya no aguanto más. Seguro que ese farsante lo tenía todo planeado.

Cojo dos kunais y me preparo.

Naruto: No te habrás hecho daño verdad… Gato miedica

No es un farsante. Es Sasuke. Lo veo en sus ojos y lo siento en su chacra. El Kyuby me permite reconocer y recordar el chacra de cada uno. Cada ninja tiene el chacra de manera muy distinta. Así que no hay error posible.

Naruto: Más te vale espabilar dobe.

Clavo los kunais en su vientre, y Sasuke le ataca por arriba

Ninja Lluvia: ¿Otra molestia? ¿Cuántas más?

Le miro fijamente, este tío no me gusta. De repente salta, un kunai. Pero le ha cortado.

Sayuri: Las que hagan falta

El ninja sonríe

Ninja Lluvia: Vaya sorpresa… ¿Pero que esperara de una Reisha? Por muy Reisha incompleta que sea… y por muy traidora a su sangre que sea, ¿verdad?

Sayuri ha agachado la cabeza, pero la levanta y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Puedo notar su furia… y su dolor. Esas palabras le han calado muy hondo

Sayuri: ¿De verdad crees eso? Pues es una pena… Por que nadie más oirá eso jamás… Yo me encargaré de eso.

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

¿Una Reisha incompleta? ¿A que se referirá? Además estoy deseando ver como se mueve. Veamos con quien más tengo que cargar. Acumula chacra en los pies y corre, pero antes de llegar al ninja salta, se saca de un bolsillo del pantalón unos shurikens y se los tira. El ninja salta, y cuando llega al suelo Sayuri le esta esperando. Hace el pino, abre las piernas y empieza a girar, dando patadas sin parar y a una gran velocidad. He podido ver el movimiento completo gracias al sharingan, lo efectúa a gran velocidad. No esta mal…

Una Reisha incompleta… Hmp. ¿Tenían algún poder? Me parece que si, pero a saber. Da igual. No esta mal desde luego. Sus movimientos son rápidos y ofensivos, y la mayoría son circulares y a base de patadas. Movimientos típicos de su clan. Por ultimo le da una buena patada en el estomago tirándole varios metros para atrás

Sayuri: ¿Voy a tener que acabar con él yo sola Uchiha, o es que no puedes quitarme la vista de encima?

Salto hasta quedar a su altura

Sasuke: No te eches flores Reisha. He de admitir que no te mueve mal, pero no podrías conmigo

Noto que se tensa, noto su furia.

Sasuke: Me da igual como te pongas

Sayuri: ¿Crees que me importa tu opinión?

Naruto: ¡Basta!

Ambos le miramos fijamente. Esta aquí con Sakura

Naruto: ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Tenemos que trabajar en equipo!

¿Perdón?

Sakura: Por separado nos vencerá en un instante, uno por uno. Si trabajamos en equipo le venceremos por goleada

Sayuri suspira

Sayuri: ¿Quién tiene mejor control del chacra?

Naruto y yo miramos a Sakura inmediatamente

Sakura: ¿Yo?

Sayuri: Bien, tú quédate atrás con Naruto. El Uchiha y yo acabaremos con él

Naruto: ¿Por qué Sakura y yo debemos quedarnos atrás?

Esto lo dice con su cara de perdedor

Sasuke: Quita esa cara de perdedor baka. Es una simple estrategia.

Sakura: Aún así… Sigo sin entender

Sayuri: Al tener el mejor dominio del chacra serás capaz de realizar técnicas curativas con mayor facilidad y sin gastar demasiado chacra. Naruto estará junto a ti por si acaso acaba con nosotros

Silencio. Ya viene

Sasuke: Hay que pensar algo. No tardará en volver a atacar.

Sayuri: Vamonos, nos dará un margen de tiempo

Dicho y hecho. Estamos cada vez más metidos en el centro y poco a poco hay menos luz.

Sakura y Naruto se quedan abajo, mientras Reisha y yo estamos en una rama de casi tres metros de anchura.

Sayuri: ¿Controlas el katon?

Sasuke: Si… y tú, ¿controlas el viento diabólico?

Medio sonríe con mi respuesta.

Sayuri: Bien… es una ventaja.

El viento diabólico es una técnica típica de su clan, al igual que el katon es del mió. Es una técnica milenaria que permite controlar el viento. Puede ahogarte, intoxicarte… y una larga lista más.

Ya esta aquí. Pero no puedo verle. Invoco el sharingan. Ni rastro… esto es muy extraño

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Debería estar aquí. ¿Le hemos dejado atrás? Lo dudo mucho… esta estrategia es muy arriesgada pero he de admitir que necesito la precisión de Uchiha para este caso… Con Naruto no hubiera hecho nada. Como no se de prisa no voy a poder acabar con el del todo… Estoy tocada del brazo izquierdo. Los árboles me han abierto las heridas de la espalda. Tengo que controlarme. Con que Uchiha tiene el sharingan… estupendo. Le siento, me pongo en posición de ataque. Uchiha hace lo propio. ¿Esta jugando con nosotros o qué?

Ninja Lluvia: ¿Aún queréis más?

¡NO PUEDE SER! Estaba detrás de nosotros. Se acerca tan deprisa que me cuesta verlo y nos ataca. De un salto me pongo detrás de él. Uchiha ataca por delante y yo por detrás. ¡Lo estamos consiguiendo! Uchiha esta acumulando chacra, ¿Va a usar el katon así? Ahora es cuando me alegro de ser amiga de un marionetista como Kankuro. Creo hilos de chacra como si fueran una telaraña entre dos ramas. Al verlo, Uchiha le manda a la telaraña de una patada. Al tocarla, creo hilos para sujetarla. Mientras el Uchiha hace sellos como un poseso

Sasuke: ¡GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!

¡Es mi oportunidad!

Sayuri: ¡VIENTO DIABÓLICO! ¡TORBELLINO MALDITO!

Las dos técnicas unidas, dan de lleno al ninja. ¡Se acabo! Menos mal… estoy muy cansada. Me siento… al igual que el Uchiha. Naruto y Sakura suben donde estamos

Sakura/Naruto: ¡Sasuke!/¡Sayuri! ¿Estáis bien?

Naruto; ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Esa bola de fuego ha sido alucinante!

Sakura: No… no puede ser

Miramos sorprendidos. ¡El ninja se ha levantado! Pero… su cara… ¡esta cayéndosele!

Naruto: ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

Orochimaru: Desde luego que ha sido increíble . Pero lo que esta claro es que he encontrado justo lo que andaba buscando. Lo siento Sayuri. Ya no me eres útil

Naruto: ¿De que esta hablando Sayuri?

Miro a Naruto.

Sayuri: Esta hablando de que quería que le ayudará a encontrar un cuerpo varón del que apoderarse. Pero me negué. ¿Sabes, Orochimaru, que aún tengo las marcas?

Orochimaru: Sabía que no te juntarías con los débiles, Sayuri Reisha. Seguirte fue una gran idea. Y ahora, ya tengo lo que busco

Sayuri: ¡Huye Sasuke! ¡Naruto, no podemos permitir que se acerque a Sasuke!

¿Desde cuando me preocupo por ese soberbio?

Orochimaru: No conseguiréis pararme. Estas demasiado cansada para ni siquiera poder tocarme. Será mío hagas lo que hagas

Noto a Sasuke alejarse. Creo que ese último comentario le ha acabado de convencer. Orochimaru no pierde el tiempo, y ataca a Naruto que ha creado su multiplicación oculta de cuerpos, sellando algo en su tripa. ¡El Kyuby! Ahora se acerca a mí a gran velocidad, empotrándome contra el tronco del árbol, cogiendome del cuello. Me cuesta respirar

Orochimaru: ¿Qué te ha pasado Sayuri? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas de alguien que no seas tu misma? Vas a morir por alguien que no te valora.

Sayuri: Puede… pero si muero intentando que no destroces más vidas no me importa… No hay mejor muerte que la de morir luchando

Me aprieta más el cuello, cuando algo hace que me suelte. Cojo aire con urgencia. Pero al mirar, lo que veo me hiela. Orochimaru esta marcando a Sasuke. Debo detenerlo, o al menos intentarlo. Corro con un kunai en la mano y se lo clavo en el costado, haciendo que suelte a Sasuke

Orochimaru: No he tenido suficiente tiempo… pero da igual. Ya veo… quieres correr su misma suerte… Sabía que no podías cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo

Este hombre esta loco ¡Cree que quiero la marca! Siento, que me inmoviliza, me cojo el cuello y lo muerde. Siento la maldad en estado puro entrar en mí. Después oscuridad…

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE, CONTINUA EN EL **_**BOSQUE DEL TERROR II**_

**¡LO HE CNSGUID! ¡HE ACABADOoO!**

**¿y k tl? ¿mrcio l spera la pena? ¡Spro k si! ¿habéis vsto el amor ntr Sasuke y Sayuri? ****¡Sk s kiern… pr muerts!! XDDDD Wno, spro ls reviews! ****Pls… k no cuesta casi na! Bsits!! **


	4. El Bosque del Terror II

**Otra vez igual… SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO!! Pero juro que fue por que me han quedado las mates y no tenía el ordenador… Espero que os guste!**

**Esta capi se lo dedico a Sayui… k me ha dejado ¡¡2!! Reviews… jeje xDDD Que lo disfrutes!**

CAPITULO 4: El Bosque del Terror II:

¡Malditos rollos!

_Siento la maldad en estado puro entrar en mí. Después oscuridad… __**y un silencio mortal**_

Sakura¡Que les has hecho!

Orochimaru: Juju… Solo les he hecho un pequeño regalo… Dentro de poco vendrán a buscarme… Si no se matan entre ellos primero, claro… Juju

Y desaparece. Subimos a por ellos corriendo. Ambos estan inmóviles… parece que han… pero estan ardiendo. ¡Tienen una fiebre altísima¿Para esto quería Sayuri que me quedara atrás¡Tendríamos que haber hecho algo!

Naruto: Vamos, busquemos un lugar apartado para pasar la noche y que se recuperen

Tiene razón. Veo que se carga en un hombro a Sasuke y en el otro a Sayuri. Bajo al suelo, donde veo una pequeña abertura. Naruto les tumba con suavidad y el se sienta. Voy a buscar algo de agua. Cuando vuelvo Naruto duerme. Ha gastado mucho chacra y esta agotado. Ahora ¿Qué? Me fijo en la mochila de Sayuri… ¿Qué llevara ahí? La cojo con suavidad, casi sin mover a Sayuri. Al abrirla me sorprendo. ¡Aquí hay de todo! Rollos, medicinas… Hay dos tipos de rollos, unos son blancos y otros negros. Estos rollos son más pequeños de lo normal, como la mitad de longitud Los blancos son todos iguales, pero los negros tienen una señal de color. Los ha usado con frecuencia, estan un poco gastados. Al abrir uno blanco, veo que es un rollo con técnicas curativas. Hay uno para heridas pequeñas, para curar venenos… y para bajar temporalmente la fiebre. Cojo los dos que me interesan: para curar heridas pequeñas y para bajar la fiebre. Cojo los negros; y cada color representa un tipo de técnica: de agua, viento, relámpago… estos solo contienen una técnica o como mucho dos. Cuando Naruto la ha levantado me ha parecido ver algo. Levanto el pantalón. ¡Tiene las dos piernas vendadas por debajo de la rodilla! Pero por la manera de moverse yo hubiera jurado que no tenia ninguna herida. Las desenrollo y no me equivocaba, no tiene heridas. ¿Entonces? Bueno, con unos trozos de vendas hago unas toallitas para la fiebre. Las mojo y se las pongo en la frente. Empiezo a leer. Parece sencillo lo de la fiebre. Lo de las heridas tal vez sea demasiado para hacerlo sin practicar un poco, pero lo primordial es la fiebre. Concentro el chacra en mis manos, toco la frente de Sasuke y… nada. ¿NO FUNCIONA¡Lo que me faltaba! Vuelvo a tocar la frente de Sasuke. ¡Funciona! Repito el proceso con Sayuri. El rollo dice que para que perduren los efectos debo aplicar frío en el cuello y en la frente. Mojo una toallita y refresco el cuello de Sasuke, después vuelvo a mojarla y se la coloco en la frente. Hago lo mismo con Sayuri. Naruto esta durmiendo en un sueño muy profundo. No tiene fiebre, pero mejor dejarle descansar. Ya es noche cerrada. Pero debo hacer guardia, no puedo dormirme aunque (bostezo) tengo sueño…

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

He cerrado de nuevo los ojos. No puedo dormirme. Las toallitas se han calentado. La fiebre ya no es tan alta, pero no baja del todo. Repito el proceso de refrescar el cuello y la frente. Creo que podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados…

INNER SAKURA¡No nos quejemos¡Estas cuidando de Sasuke-kun¡En cuanto se enteré se fijara en mí!

Muy cierto… Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Si Sayuri estaba tan preparada era por que tal vez sabía algo… ¿Pero el que? No puedo seguir sin saber a quién estoy cuidando… en cuanto despierte le preguntare… en cuanto despierte. Si eso haré.

_Y sin darse cuenta, cerro los ojos_

¿Eh¡Me he dormido! Pero no ha debido de pasar mucho tiempo, aunque ya esta amaneciendo. Ya no tienen fiebre, y Naruto no tardará demasiado en despertar. Oigo algo. ¡Solo es una ardilla! Y he desperdiciado un kunai para nada.

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

_Sayuri: Otra vez no, por favor… Por favor… _

Me levanto. Estoy tumbada en mi cama durmiendo tranquilamente, pero algo me ha despertado. Será una ardilla en la ventana, como anoche. Me levanto perezosamente cuando oigo un grito. ¡Mamá!

Corro hacia la habitación, pero me quedo parada al ver la escena. Mi madre en un charco de sangre, con la katana de mi padre atravesándole el esternón. Y mi padre sacando la katana de su pecho. Esa misma mañana me había apoyado ahí con Hima…

Ryo: Ahí esta la traidora de tu madre. No volverá a molestarnos. Ahora hemos de ir a por la traición

¡Me esta hablando a mí¿Qué traición?

Mohini: No tocarás a mi hija…

¡Mamá!

Mohini: Sayuri, coge a Hima y vete, deprisa

No le quedaban fuerzas ni para respirar. Me doy la vuelta y corro hacía la habitación de Hima.

Sayuri¡Hima!

Hima¿Eh¡Que pasa!

Sayuri¡Himawari! Date prisa

Hima asintió. Mi hermana pequeña es realmente inteligente, sabe que es serio. Pocas veces la he llamado por su nombre completo. Mientras se levanta, la observo. Es alta para su edad, con unos ojos iguales a los míos. Con su pelo liso, negro y sedoso como el de mamá. Mamá… ¡Debo darme prisa!

Oigo a padre venir. Pongo a Hima detrás de mí

Ryo¡No me hagas reír Sayuri¿Quieres proteger a la traición de tu madre?

Sayuri¿Qué esta pasando?

Ryo: Te lo contaré todo lo que quieras saber en cuanto todo esto acabe

Sayuri: No tocaras a Hima

Ryo¿Acaso deseas morir con ella?

Sayuri: Ninguna de las dos va a morir

Ryo: Me estoy cansando Sayuri…

Sayuri: No harás daño a Hima

Ryo¡Se acabo!

Con una rapidez increíble, coge tres kunais y los tira contra nosotras. En ese momento, la ventana de mi hermana se rompe, apareciendo nuestro tío, que para los kunais con otros tres. Noto que mi hermana se mueve detrás de mí Aún así uno de ellos pasa muy cerca de mí

Al darme la vuelta para ver como esta Hima, no puedo creerlo. Mientras mi padre hablaba conmigo un doble la ha matado. La sangre fluye por su cuerpo. Me agacho y la abrazo

Hima: No pude avisarte Sayuri, lo siento. Iba a por ti y…

Sayuri: No hables, descansa, te pondrás bien

Hima: Tengo miedo Sayuri… ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Sayuri: Nada, vamos a ir al hospital y te van a curar y todo va a estar bien. Ya lo veras… ¿Hima¡HIMA!

Estrechaba entre mis brazos el cadáver de mi hermana menor

Sayuri: Como has podido… ¡COMO HAS PODIDO MATARLA POR LA ESPALDA MALDITO COBARDE!

Después oscuridad… Tengo que vengarme como sea. EL mato a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mi familia entera… EL debe pagar. Juro que Ryo caerá muerto por mis propias manos desnudas… Lo prometo

¡Un grito! De repente, siento como si de mis ojos cayera una venda. Con que este es el poder de Orochimaru… Sacar todo el odio, el rencor para convertirte en un títere sin control alguno. Pero entonces Sasuke… ¡Tengo que pararle! Noto su chacra, pero de una manera distinta. Es puro odio. Abro los ojos. Esto no me lo esperaba. Sakura con el pelo corto, y Sasuke cogiendo a un chico del sonido con una mano en cada muñeca suya y la pierna en su espalda. ¡No irá a…! Si. Le ha roto los dos brazos. Pero, no es lo que más me preocupa. Sasuke esta recubierto por extrañas marcas negras. Con una mirada que hiela la sangre. Los del sonido se marchan. Ahora le toca a los otros tres de nuestra villa. Creo que se llaman Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru…

Sasuke: Esperó que os halla gustado el espectáculo, por que ahora os toca a vosotros

Sakura¡Ellos solo me han ayudado!

Sasuke¡CALLA!

¡Va a por ellos! Debo impedirlo. Mier… la espalda. Ahora no hay tiempo para mi espalda. ¡Tengo que pararle!

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Sakura¡Ellos solo me han ayudado!

Sasuke¡CALLA!

¡Esto no puede estar bien¡Ese no es Sasuke! Sasuke no es tan cruel ni despiadado. ¡No puedo permitir que ataque a Ino¡Solo me han ayudado!

¡Sayuri¿Cómo? No la he visto, es increíble. Esta parada, de pie, entre Sasuke e Ino y su equipo

Sayuri: Marchaos… No se cuanto tiempo podré pararle

Sasuke¿Pararme¿Cómo, Sayuri Reisha? Estas herida en la espalda y en un muslo… Y casi no te queda chacra. Pero yo… ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!

Sayuri¿Tú crees¡El chacra de Orochimaru solo te hará daño!

Sasuke: Te equivocas… pero si quieres morir, adelante

Sayuri 2: Lo dudo mucho

¡Clones¡Solo era un clon! El que estaba enfrente de Sasuke desaparece. La autentica se ha acercado con mucho sigilo por detrás, inmovilizándole. ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO¡SOLO YO PUEDO COGER ASÍ A SASUKE! Con los brazos le ha inmovilizado los suyos, y con una pierna le ha agarrado de la cintura. Sasuke intenta quitársela de encima. ¡Pero no puede!

Sayuri¡MARCHAOS¡YA!.

Sasuke¡SUELTAME¡SUELTAME TE DIGO!

Sayuri: No

Sasuke: Vete preparando el entierro Reisha

Sayuri: Aún no voy a reunirme con mi madre Sasuke. ¡Escúchame¡Cuánto más uses este chacra, este se apoderará de tu cuerpo con más rapidez!

Sasuke: Solo quiero su poder. Así podré vengarme

Sayuri: No me hagas reír Sasuke Uchiha. ¿De que te servirá este poder si Orochimaru se apodera de tu cuerpo?

Sasuke: Mientras me vengué todo me da igual

Sayuri: Sasuke, piensa por un momento. Eres un Uchiha ¡por kami-sama, eres el último Uchiha!

Sasuke: Aún queda mi hermano

Sayuri: Y cuando le mates¿Qué harás Sasuke? Solo serás el siervo de Orochimaru, de esa serpiente. Solo serás un cuerpo sin alma

Sasuke¿Cuándo le mate?

Sasuke se relaja… Sayuri reduce la fuerza con la que le agarra, cuando Sasuke intenta soltarse. ¡Solo era una mentira!

Sayuri le susurra algo al oído, Sasuke se queda quieto. Cierra los ojos a la vez que Sayuri. Entonces Sayuri le suelta. Las marcas empiezan a desaparecer

Sasuke¿Qué ha pasado?

Sayuri: Nada, Sasuke. Ya nada. ¡Sakura! Despierta a Naruto. Y gracias

Entonces se desploma. Sasuke no tarda en hacer lo mismo. Sasuke ha gastado demasiado chacra, pero no entiendo por que Sayuri esta igual. No hace falta que despierte a Naruto, lo hace el solito. Me acerco a Sayuri, veamos si lo que ha dicho Sasuke es cierto. ¡Por kami-sama! Tiene la espalda y el pecho vendados a presión. Y las vendas manchadas en sangre

Naruto¿¡Pero que ha pasado!?

Sakura: Naruto, coge a Sasuke y túmbale bien. Después ve a por agua limpia. ¡Pero ve YA!

Asiente. Llevo la mochila de Sayuri y todo al claro. Ahora que Naruto esta despierto y es medio día no tenemos por que escondernos. Cuando Naruto vuelve, le digo que coja a Sayuri con mucho MUCHO cuidado y la deje detrás de una rama, donde voy a curarla, lejos de las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke. Al desenrollarle la venda me sorprendo. Yo pensaba que era más bien plana, pero ahora… He dejado de pensarlo. Más bien, al contrario. Son más grandes que los de la mayoría. Esta va para tener mucha _pechonalidad. _Le lavo la herida y se la vuelvo a vendar. La cojo con cuidado y la llevo donde estan Naruto y Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Sakura¡SAYURI REISHA¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Ya estamos otra vez… Desde que Sayuri y Sasuke despertaron, Sakura esta de lo más protectora

Sayuri: Sakura tranquilízate de una vez. ¡Estoy bien!

Sakura: Déjame ver la herida.

Sayuri: Esta perfectamente

Sakura: Si lo que nos has contado es cierto, tienes que estar perfectamente para los combates

Sayuri: Eso solo pasará si somos muchos, y hace unos cinco o cuatro años que no pasa. Además, si hay combates pre-eliminares no estoy preocupada por ellos

Sakura: Estaré tranquila si me dejas ver la herida

Sayuri: Vale… Pero¿Por qué no eres así con Sasuke?

Sakura: En cuanto aparezca se la carga

Sasuke¿Quién se la carga?

Sakura¡SASUKE UCHIHA¿Dónde has estado?

Sasuke: Entrenando

Sakura¡Debes descansar!

Sasuke¿Desde cuando eres mi madre?

Sakura: Desde el instante que te desplomaste por ir a entrenar si estar del todo recuperado

Si, fue buenísimooo… Bueno, no lo fue tanto cuando Sakura-chan me pego por reírme y llamarle baka. Que pringao… Y los golpes de Sasuke tampoco fueron de risa

Naruto: Tal vez deberíamos preocuparnos más por los rollos

¿Por qué todos me miran raro?

Sakura¿Acaba de tener una buena idea o he oído mal?

Sayuri: Has oído bien

Pues vaya…

Sayuri: Tenemos que conseguir un rollo de la tierra en menos de 24 horas. ¿Ideas?

Sakura: Ir a por unos débiles y quitarles el rollo

Sasuke: No tenemos tiempo

Kabuto: No, no lo tenéis

Sakura/Naruto¡Kabuto!

Sayuri¿Quién?

Sakura: Kabuto Yakushi, genin de la hoja

Sayuri: Hmp. Encantada

Kabuto: Lo mismo digo. Bien chicos, sois la novedad, asi que si seguís enteros y con vuestro rollo es que sois bastante buenos

Sakura¿Y tú equipo?

Kabuto: Nos separamos, ya que habíamos conseguido los rollos. Quería ver el equipo de los cuatro ninjas con mis propios ojos

Sayuri¿A que te refieres?

Kabuto: Repito, sois la novedad. Hay unos pocos rumores sobre vosotros

Naruto¿Y que dicen?

Sayuri: Da igual Naruto… Lo importante es que saben que somos cuatro

¡Jo! Yo quería enterarme dattebayo

Kabuto: Pero aún así necesitáis mi ayuda

Sasuke: Hmp… ¿En serio?

¡Será borde el Sasuke baka!

Kabuto: Los hechos hablan por si solos

Sayuri¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no tenemos los dos rollos?

Kabuto: Ehhh, bueno, Naruto lo ha dicho

Sayuri: Naruto ni siquiera sabe donde esta el rollo o si son dos o uno

Ahora que lo dice… ¿Dónde esta el rollo?

Kabuto: Si ya los tenéis estupendo. Si no, puedo ayudaros

Sakura¿Dónde esta el rollo?

Sasuke: Yo lo tengo

Sakura¿Desde cuando?

Sayuri: Desde hace dos días, cuando Naruto se lo dejo en la orilla del río

Naruto¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo dattebayo!

Sayuri: Lo importante es que tenemos que encontrar un rollo del cielo

Kabuto: En ese caso os ayudaré. Cuantos más genin de Konoha mejor

¡Por fin algo de ayuda en este bosque del demonio!

Sayuri¿Cómo lo haremos?

Kabuto: Por ahora lo mejor es acercarnos a la torre. El problema es que cuanto más nos acerquemos más ninjas sin rollo habrá

Sakura¿A que te refieres?

Kabuto: Los equipos estan allí para captar equipos poco preparados o descuidados y quitarles su rollo. Cuanto más cerca de la torre, más equipos habrá

Sayuri: No tenemos tiempo para captar algún captor ¿verdad?

Sasuke: Podríamos hacerlo, pero nos cansaríamos innecesariamente. No sabemos que rollo posee cada equipo.

Sayuri: Cierto. Pero si nos acercamos por las buenas, los más probable es que tengamos que luchar, para volver al tema de ¿tienes el rollo que nos interesa o nos hemos peleado para nada?

Sasuke: Si pudiéramos encontrar algún equipo que con seguridad tuviera el rollo de la tierra…

Sayuri: Ya lo tendríamos y no estaríamos aquí. Pero esta claro que no podemos quedarnos quietos. De nada nos servirá tener los dos rollos si no cumplimos el tiempo

Sasuke: Hmp

Kabuto: Mi equipo teníamos en un principio el rollo de la tierra, y se de unos cuantos equipos que también lo tienen y por la zona por donde se mueven

Si las miradas matasen Kabuto estaba fiambre. Sayuri y Sasuke se lo estan cargando con la mirada

Sakura¿A que esperamos?

Creo que intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, pero lo único que ha conseguido es que también la intenten matar con la mirada

Naruto: Lo que hace la convivencia dattebayo… Cuando entramos no os podíais ni ver y ahora hasta estáis de acuerdo en algo

Sasuke: Menos de 24 horas Reisha

Sayuri: Lo estoy deseando Uchiha

Creo que lo he estropeado todo… Y ahora es Sakura la que me mata con la mirada

Sakura¡NARUTOO¡ERES UN IDIOTA DE CUIDADO!

¡Auch! Que capón me ha dado

Kabuto: No perdamos más tiempo… ¿Nos vamos?

Asentimos en silencio y empezamos a movernos

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

No se que tiene ese Kabuto, pero tiene algo que no me gusta. Me he dado cuenta que a Sayuri tampoco. Y eso es una razón de peso. Se que tiene algo, un don especial o una barrera de sangre, pero no consigo recordar el que exactamente. Cada vez que lo pienso me quedo en blanco. Tampoco recuerdo lo del claro, solo que Sayuri me agarraba y después se desmayaba y luego me toco a mí. Después de todo, no es un estorbo, creo que es de lo mejor que puedo encontrar para llamarla "compañera". Esta equilibrada. Me refiero, si dividimos la fuerza en mental y física, Naruto es pura fuerza física y poca mental; Sakura es el contrario. Por eso formaron nuestro equipo, para que se compensaran y yo les ayudará. Al parecer no ha funcionado. Sayuri esta equilibrada, tiene ambas fuerzas y en ambas sobresale. Como yo, pero en chica. Y aunque no lo admita nunca, me alegro de tener a alguien normal en el equipo. Creo que ella también tiene una venganza por ahí pendiente… Y tiene algo que ver con el pasado de Kakashi. Kakashi no acoge en su casa a sus discípulos. La verdad es que somos los primeros en conseguir ser alumnos suyos, pero seguro que no. Sayuri me esta mirando. A ella también le extraña mucho que no vayamos en línea recta hacía la torre y estemos dando un rodeo demasiado largo e innecesario. Si no quiere ayudarnos nos esta llevando a una trampa. Nos hacemos una señal con la cabeza y nos adelantamos y ponemos delante de Kabuto, haciendo parar también a Sakura y Naruto

Naruto¡Ei, que pasa!

Sayuri¿A dónde vamos Kabuto?

Kabuto: A la torre

Sasuke¿En serio? Pues estamos muy desviados. Estamos como dando una vuelta. ¿A dónde vamos?

Kabuto: He pensado que podríamos probar con un equipo que estaba por aquí y…

Sayuri: Te equivocas Kabuto. _Nosotros_ _probaremos _con el equipo si _nos_ los describes primero.

Sasuke: Y antes de hacer _nada_, nos lo dices. Si tienes algún problema con ello te largas

Sayuri: Creo que hemos sido muy claros. ¿Algo que objetar?

Naruto¡SAYURI¡SASUKE¡No seáis tan bordes con Kabuto¡Solo quiere ayudarnos!

Sayuri: Pues así no nos ayuda. En el equipo, como el bien sabe somos cuatro, y el no va a pensar por nosotros

Sasuke: Y no repliques más dobe

Otra vez estamos de acuerdo… Aunque dentro de menos de 24 horas romperemos el pacto y volveremos a llevarnos mal. Va a darme pena y todo perder a alguien con quien hacer callar a Naruto

Kabuto: Naruto, tienen razón. Tendría que haberos avisado de lo que quería hacer. De todas maneras si no les hemos visto es que se han acercado más a la torre. Iremos en línea recta ¿Os parece bien?

Sayuri asiente y yo digo "Hmp" y nos empezamos a mover, solo que esta vez, Sayuri y yo estamos a ambos lados de Kabuto. Este no me cae bien y mi confianza en el es nula. Así que voy a tener que vigilarle de cerca, pero ahora hay otra persona que también le vigila

Algo se ha movido por detrás. Solo es un bicho pero claro, como no iba el perdedor a dar la nota y matar al bicho. Nos paramos. Es una especie de cien pies pero a lo bestia.

Sakura¿Ha-Hay bichos así-sí d-de grandes po-por aquí?

Ya ha salido la insectofóbica

Naruto¡Yo te protegeré Sakura!

Y el héroe de pacotilla

Sayuri¡Y yo os voy a cerrar la boca! Este sitio no me gusta ¡Sigamos!

Y la borde… ¡UN MOMENTO! Yo soy el borde y mandón… ¿o soy el pasota? Bah, me da igual.

Sasuke: Hmp, da igual

Seguimos, pero no se, me da la impresión de que estamos dando vueltas en círculos. Me he fijado que durante la última hora, el paisaje no ha cambiado. Veamos lo que hemos avanzado hacía la torre. No puede ser. Me paró en seco. Después lo hacen el resto

Sayuri¿Ocurre algo Sasuke?

Sasuke: Mira a la torre

Mira en esa dirección y se queda pálida

Sayuri: No puede ser. Imposible

Kabuto: Es una trampa… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Naruto: Un momento… Llevamos casi todo el día andando y no hemos avanzado nada. ¿Cómo es posible?

Sakura: Hemos estado andando en círculos… ¡Mirad!

Ahí esta el bicho de antes. ¡Como no nos hemos fijado!

Ninja Niebla 1: Jejeje… Creo que ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra técnica ilusoria

Ninja Niebla 2: Sí… que pena, se nos acabó la diversión

Ninja Niebla 3: Yo creo que no ha hecho más que empezar

¡Ahí están¿Pero, qué¡Están haciendo clones¿Quién es quién?

Naruto¡A mí no me van a parar tres copias de unos ninjas de pacotilla!

Corre y con el kunai da de lleno a uno

Naruto¿Qué clase de clones son estos¡Cuando les das un golpe desaparecen, no se vuelven esa cosa viscosa!

Pero esa cosa viscosa como la llama Naruto ahora son varios brazos con un kunai en cada mano y se los tira. Como siempre, le salvo el pellejo

Sasuke: No gastes chacra Naruto. No entres en su juego

Pero como siempre el dobe no me hace ni caso y va a por ellos. Uno por uno, aunque estos vuelvan a ser los mismos. No conseguirá jamás descubrir al autentico

Sayuri¿Le ayudamos?

Sasuke: No nos queda más remedio

Kabuto: Adelante

Ya amanece. Antes de las dos debemos estar allí pero seguimos con los ninjas. Llevamos toda la noche. Cuando parece que estamos reventados, salen los auténticos y nos "atacan" Pero en realidad¡han atacado a unos clones! Desaparecemos y solo queda Naruto

Ninja Niebla 1¡No es posible¡No hemos podido fallar!

Ninja Niebla 2: Se ha transformado en sus compañeros ¿Pero cuando?

Ninja Niebla 3¡Nos han engañado!

Es ahí cuando salimos todos, tranquilos, descansados y con ganas de marcha. ¿Hace falta decir que les vencimos enseguida? Solo eran unos perdedores, más incluso que Naruto. Ya faltaba muy poco para que fueran las dos. Mientras, Naruto buscaba el rollo de los ninjas

Naruto¡Lo tenemos¡Un rollo de la tierra¡Vamonos!

Al segundo y medio estábamos en marcha y con una velocidad muy interesante. Intentaron acercarse algún que otro equipo pero éramos muy rápidos.

Naruto¡Por fin en la torre¡Vamos deprisa!

Sakura: Espera Naruto. Esta no es nuestra puerta. Entramos por la puerta 22 y tenemos que entrar por la misma

Naruto¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura¡NARUTOO¡NO PRESTAS ATENCIÓN A NADA!

Yo tampoco lo oí, pero no creo que eso me beneficie

Sayuri: Tranquila Sakura. Busquemos la puerta. Vamos bien de tiempo, pero no creo que podamos pararnos

Esta cansada. El sello la molesta. A mí también. Menos mal que estaban luchando los clones, por que me dio una ráfaga de dolor muy fuerte. ¡AH!

Sakura¡SASUKE¿Estas bien?

Sayuri: Sí, ve con Naruto delante. Kabuto, gracias por todo

Kabuto: No hay de que. ¡Hasta luego!

Y se marcha. Naruto y Sakura se adelantan. Cuando ninguno de los tres se ven, se acerca también la mano a la zona y se queja

Sasuke: Veo que no soy el único

Sayuri: Ojala. Vamos

Vamos lentamente, apoyados el uno con el otro. Vamos lentamente, desde que entramos esta es la primera vez que demostramos que nos duele.

Sayuri: Estoy deseando llegar y que hagan algo… ¡Arde sin parar desde ayer!

Sasuke: Si… El problema es que cada vez que intento usar el sharingan me arde aún más

Sayuri: Normal. Yo no puedo invocar el viento diabólico, gasta demasiado chacra. Si hay combates pre-eliminares tendrán que ser rápidos

Sasuke: Pero no enseñes tus técnicas… Voy a ganar la tercera fase, y será muy interesante si luchamos en la final

Sayuri: Mi principal objetivo es otro, pero por supuesto. Aunque tu seguramente tengas que luchar contra Naruto

Sasuke: Con él es con quien más ganas tengo de luchar

Sakura¡Sasuke¡Sayuri¡Está aquí!

Sayuri¡Y nosotros también!

Me suelta. Estamos delante de la puerta

Sasuke: Me temo que se ha acabado el trato de paz Reisha

Sayuri: Creo que en el fondo lo voy a echar de menos… Hasta que te machaque Uchiha

Sasuke: Sigue soñando

Así las cosas serán más interesantes. Entramos en silencio. Es una habitación vacía, con un pergamino en la pared de adorno

Sayuri¿Seguro que es aquí?

Sakura: Sí… pero ¿esto es todo?

Sasuke: Creo que tenemos que abrir los rollos

Naruto: Vale…

Naruto coge el del cielo y Sakura el de la tierra y con cuidado lo abren. Dentro hay una caligrafía muy rara. Los sueltan, y de los dos sale Iruka-sensei

Naruto¿Iruka-sensei?

Iruka: Hola chicos. Me alegra deciros que habéis aprobado la segunda fase del examen a chunin

¡Que alivio! Me siento, como el resto. Estamos cansados, pero miramos atentamente a Iruka esperando

Sakura: Sensei… ¿Qué es ese pergamino?

Iruka: Leedlo, esta borroso pero intentadlo

¿Os acordáis de lo de antes de la fuerza física y mental? Pues es lo mismo pero con la tierra y el cielo respectivamente

Sakura: Sensei…

Iruka: Os lo explicaré. La fuerza de un ninja puede dividirse en (incluir aquí explicación de Sasuke). Como la idea no funciono, se ha decido re-equilibrar el equipo con Sayuri

Pues eso, lo que he dicho yo.

Iruka: Ahora os toca pasar a la sala central. Vamos, no lleguéis tarde. La ceremonia empieza a las dos en punto

Pasamos. ¡Estamos los nueve novatos¿Qué le pasa al equipo de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji? Cuando me han visto se han puesto tensos

Además, esta el equipo de Kabuto, los de la arena que han saludado a Sayuri, los del sonido y otro equipo de genin de la villa de la hoja. Somos dieciséis de la hoja, tres de suna y tres del sonido.

Las dos menos cinco. Estan aquí todos los senseis, los examinadores y el maestro Hokage. Nos dicen de ponernos en filas de tres, pero creo que en nuestro caso harán una excepción. Sayuri se pone la última, donde nos miran con curiosidad, al parecer Kabuto no mentía. También parece que Sayuri no nos mintió sobre la posibilidad de combates pre-eliminares... Aquí estan los mejores ninjas, no creo que ¡AH! La marca…

Sakura: Sasuke… los ataques te vienen con más frecuencia… Tienes que renunciar. Estas así desde el ataque de Orochimaru y cada vez estas peor. No puedes seguir así, Por favor, por favor… déjalo ya Sasuke, Tengo miedo

Anko me estaba mirando mal y hablando con el maestro Hokage. No se lo que pasa aquí, pero no me gusta

Sakura¡Crees que estoy ciega!

Sasuke¡Cállate!

Sakura: Crees que no veo lo que estas sufriendo

Sasuke: Pues no mires.

Sakura: No puedo permitir esto, voy a contarles lo de tu marca

Sasuke: Ni se te ocurra

Sakura: No lo entiendo Sasuke… estas

Sasuke: Tengo que demostrarme a mi mismo lo fuerte que soy. Además, esto no es asunto tuyo, Yo soy un vengador. Esto es mucho más que un examen para mí ¿Soy todo lo fuerte que puedo ser?

A mi mente llegan las imágenes de Neji, Lee, Gaara… y Sayuri

Sasuke: Y los mejores estan aquí. Este es el camino que seguiré, y no pienso dejar que te interpongas en él

Naruto¿Pero por que le sueltas ese tostón¡Solo esta preocupada por ti!

Sasuke: Contigo es con quien más ganas tengo de luchar

Hokage: Bien, es la hora de comenzar. Debido a que sois un número demasiado alto de examinantes se realizarán aquí y ahora unos combates pre-eliminares hasta que quede un número acorde

Ino¿Ahora mismo¿En este examen no se descansa nunca?

Hokage: Por esa misma razón, se os da la posibilidad de rendiros y no luchar. El que crea que no puede continuar que levante la mano.

¿De verdad cree que alguien después de todo va a renunciar? Estoy deseando luchar… Veo que Sakura va a levantar la mano¡tengo que…!

Sayuri: No lo hagas Sakura

Sakura; Pero…

Sayuri: Pero nada. Déjale.

Sakura¡Lo dices por que estáis deseando enfrentaros!

Sayuri: Si eso es lo que piensas, adelante. Pero ya da igual

Hokage: Bien, veo que todos habéis decidido continuar, doy por finalizado el segundo examen. Ahora Anko os dará las instrucciones

**Que mal rollo lo de la marca¿verdad? Y Sakura como mamá de los otros tres… Parece que Sayuri se va adaptando poco a poco… Y un poco más del pasado de Sayuri... ¿Le debería tocar ya a Kakashi o a Sasuke?¿Cómo les irán en el tercer examen¡Empieza la acción!**

**Y por ultimo… ¿Hacen unos reviews? **


	5. Empieza el tercer examen

**Hola! Se que es raro que actualiza tan rápido, pero me voy de vacaciones y hasta la última semana de Julio no podría actualizar… Asi que aquí teneís los combates pre-eliminares!**

CAPITULO 5: Empieza el tercer examen

_Hokage: Bien, veo que todos habéis decidido continuar. Ahora Anko os dará las instrucciones __**por que el tercer examen de acceso a chunin acaba de empezar**_

Anko: Bien chicos, las cosas van así. Por azar elegiremos a los contrincantes y lucharan. El vencedor seguirá con los exámenes y para el perdedor estos habrán acabado. Al ser 22, habrá 11 combates. ¿Algo que añadir Ayake?

Ayake (Examinador): Antes de empezar, quiero deciros que ¡COF, COF! esto no es ningún ejercicio. No habrá final hasta que se llegue al máximo de las capacidades físicas o en caso de que el ¡COF, COF! Combate este decidido

Yo creo que el primero que tendría que mirar sus capacidades físicas es el mismo, por que mira que presentarse con tos. Solo espero que no me haya equivocado parando a Sakura. Sasuke no tiene mi protección genética para los sellos, pero aún así me esta molestando, cada vez vienen ataques con más frecuencia. Tenemos que luchar, pero ojala sea rápido, luchar contra este maldito sello gasta mucha energía y me tienen que mirar la espalda. Algo no va bien, lo presiento. Se abre un panel enseñando una pantalla

Ayake: Ahora saldrán los nombres de los dos primeros ninjas. ¡COF, COF!

Se enciende. Estamos todos en silencio. Que me toque alguien interesante por fa… no, mejor eso para el final. Alguien con quien no demostrar mis habilidades, tendré que esperar para un combate entretenido

Ya salen los nombres. De nuevo se demuestra que no tengo ninguna suerte… Bueno, la verdad es que sí es una suerte.

**Kabuto Yakushi**

**Vs. **

**Sayuri Reisha**

El primer combate y es contra este tipejo. Bueno, ahora el problema es, ¿rápido y seguro o lento y divertido?

Examinador: Los elegidos, pasad al frente

Ando con seguridad hacía el examinador. Naruto y Sakura me han deseado suerte, pero Sasuke por lo bajo me ha dicho "No pierdas mucho el tiempo, recuerda el pacto" No hacía falta que me lo dijeras

Examinador: El resto que suba junto a sus senseis arriba.

En los lados hay unas pasarelas para ver los combates. Tienen pasta para agrandar la torre Hokage y esto se cae a pedazos… Pero que se le va a hacer. La gente sube tranquilamente a los lados. Kakashi pasa por mi lado y me hace una señal para que me acerque

Kakashi: ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Sayuri: Habla con Sakura, lo sabe todo

Kakashi: Ya me lo contarás tú mejor. No uses el viento diabólico ni te ensañes con el chaval

Sayuri: ¿No me vas a desear suerte?

Kakashi: Sé que no la necesitas. Estoy deseando verte al 100, pero espero que no ahora

Sayuri: No iba a hacerlo

Asiente y se marcha. No queda nadie abajo salvo Kabuto y el examinador. Me pongo enfrente de Kabuto

Examinador: Si hay algún problema decidlo ahora. ¿No? Bien. La única regla es que no hay reglas. Podeis usar todo lo que sea reglamentario. Comenzad

Se aparta, empieza la diversión

Kabuto: Es una pena que después de todo el examen acabe aquí Sayuri

Sayuri: No me hagas reír Kabuto. Eres patético. Si esperas que por ayudarnos te de un trato especial vas muy mal

Kabuto: Yo te iba a decir lo mismo

Sayuri: No me llegas ni a la suela del zapato

Se acerca corriendo, he conseguido lo que quería, provocarle. Cuando esta cerca, le doy una patada en el estomago, devolviéndole al sitio de antes

Sayuri: ¿A que estas esperando? ¿A que me haga vieja?

Vuelve y repito el movimiento. Vuelve a intentarlo. Me encanta el jugar con mis rivales. Cuando se levanta la ultima vez, me mira como si hubiera descubierto la rueda

Kabuto: Ya veo… tus defensas en el cuerpo a cuerpo son muy altas. Tal vez tu debilidad sea el combate a distancia

Este chico no es más tonto por que no se lo propone. Es al revés. Si de cerca es difícil darme, de lejos no hay quien me toque. Empieza a hacer sellos. Crea unas copias que pone alrededor de mí. Este se cree que soy tonta

Sayuri: Yo quería pelear, pero solo estamos jugando

Kabuto: ¡No me sobrestimes!

Y ataca desde arriba. Sentí su chacra desde el principio pero… Me da y de repente desaparezco

Kabuto: ¿Cómo?

Sayuri: Desde luego me ha tocado un idiota como contrincante. Has estado luchando todo el rato con un clon. Antes de darte la primera vez cree un clon y lo deje ahí para que te entretuvieras.

Naruto: ¡Es increíble! ¡Vamos Sayuri, acaba con él!

Gracias Naruto.

Sayuri: Pero ya no tengo ganas de jugar. ¡Examinador! Esto va a acabar en un momento

Juer, me tengo que levantar. Con lo bien que se esta sentado en la mano esta. Con un elegante salto me pongo en el lugar exacto donde estaba antes mi clon. Pero al caer me estaba esperando. Me intenta atacar por la espalda, pero le esquivo.

Sayuri: ¿Nada más? De acuerdo, mi turno

Acumulo chacra en los pies y con rapidez corro hasta Kabuto. En movimiento le doy una patada en la barbilla que le lanzo contra la pared. Con el chacra acumulado llego al instante que el, sin que le de tiempo a caer y le mantengo de pie con mi pie contra su cuello. Creo que he tardado más de tres segundos, estoy empeorando. Miro al examinador

Sayuri: ¿Ya vale o tengo que seguir?

Kabuto esta empezando a toser…

Examinador: La ganadora de este combate es Sayuri Reisha

Le suelto con desprecio. Que estupidez de combate. Lo peor es que al esquivarle creo que se me han abierto las heridas de la espalda. Los médicos se llevan a Kabuto. Yo subo donde esta el resto mientras me miran con curiosidad

Kakashi: Te dije que no te ensañaras con Kabuto

Sayuri: No me ensañe

Naruto: ¡Increíble! ¡Alucinante!

Sakura: ¡Vaya patada!

Gai: Desde luego, esas patadas me suenan mucho Kakashi

Kakashi: ¿Eh? Hola Gai

El tal Gai es muy raro. Se parece al cejas pobladas del examen teórico solo que en mayor. ¡Que horror!

Sayuri: ¿A quién le tocará ahora?

**Yoroi Akado**

**Vs.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Vaya por dios. Si al final la suerte esta de nuestro lado y todo… Ahora le toca a Sasuke contra uno del equipo de Kabuto. ¿No es raro? Ahora saldrá Naruto contra el que queda… Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? Ni idea.

Sayuri: No tardes mucho, que tenemos prisa

Sasuke: Lo se, aunque eso sería mejor decírtelo a ti, ¿no? Más de dos minutos. Muy mal Sayuri

Sayuri: Cuidado, tal vez me superes

Naruto: Yo creo que cada vez los dos estáis peor.

¡PUM! Capón triple y Naruto en el suelo. Uno mió, otro de Sasuke y otro de Sakura por haberle dicho eso a Sasuke. Que bien que sea más bajito… jiji Kakashi: Vete ya, antes de que diga otra chorrada y le matéis

Sasuke asiente y baja.

Naruto y Sayuri: ¡A por el Sasuke! ¡Comételo vivo!

Yoroi le espera

Yoroi: Ya era hora Uchiha ¿Te estaban dando suerte tus compañeritos? La vas a necesitar

Sasuke: Creo que uno de tus compañeros dijo lo mismo y ahora no esta aquí para verlo, ¿no? Yo no seré tan suave como Sayuri

Yoroi: Cuando acabe este combate le harás compañía a Kabuto, Uchiha. Por que mis técnicas

Sasuke: Menos palabras y más acción Akado

Yoroi reúne chacra luminoso en su mano

Sayuri: Ese chacra no es normal

Yoroi corre hacia Sasuke, pero él le esquiva. Coge un kunai y le intenta atacar, pero Yoroi hace un movimiento rápido, esquivándole. Le tira al suelo y le coge de la frente. ¿Por qué no se mueve! ¡LEVANTATE DOBE! El chacra luminoso de Yoroi le esta ¿absorbiendo el suyo?

Sasuke: ¡Mi chacra! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Yoroi: ¿Empiezas a darte cuenta?

Sakura: ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa sensei?

Kakashi: Le esta absorbiendo el chacra. Es una técnica prohibida muy poderosa, pero muy arriesgada. Cuando absorbes el chacra de otra persona, esta puede no ser compatible con la tuya

Sakura: ¿Compatible?

Sayuri: Claro, los distintos tipos de chacra. Un momento, ¿no lo sabíais?

Naruto: Claro que si… Bueno la verdad

Sayuri: Me he quedado sin palabras. No digo más

Kakashi: Son conocimientos avanzados del chacra

Sayuri: Eso es básico. Primera lección del chacra, que es. Segunda lección: tipos de chacra.

Kakashi: Cada villa es distinta

Esto no me lo esperaba. Estoy flipando

Volviendo al combate. Sasuke se ha liberado de la mano de Yoroi y esta dándole una buena patada en la barbilla, le tira hacía arriba. En el aire se pone debajo de él y le da una patada tirándole al suelo. Eso no me preocupa, y se que a Kakashi tampoco. Lo que me esta empezando a preocupar son las marcas que le estan apareciendo en el cuello y en la cara. Son las marcas del sello. Cuando Yoroi le absorbió su chacra normal, tuvo que usar ese. Kakashi va a tener que hacerle un contrasello en seguida. En cuanto acaba, Kakashi y yo bajamos donde Sasuke nos esta esperando. A mí me manda a los médicos a que me curen y para que preparen las cosas para Sasuke. Me gustaría ver el resto de los combates, pero bueno. Pero creo que lo mejor es que me vea YA un medico. Me esta empezando a escocer…

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Kakashi-sensei, Sayuri y Sasuke se marchan. Naruto esta hablando con Lee, y yo me voy al baño. Al parecer empieza el combate del chico mayor de la arena y uno del equipo de Kabuto. El ultimo. No creo que dure mucho, pero tampoco me importa. Que gusto un baño de verdad después de cinco días en un bosque. Cuando me estoy lavando las manos, entra Ino

Sakura: Ino

Ino: Que nerviosa te noto Sakura

No puedo negar la evidencia. Estoy de los nervios

Sakura: Hmp

Ino: Yo se por que. Hasta Sasuke se desplomo. No se que te pasará a ti

Si he conseguido llegar hasta aquí, no pienso pararme. No voy a rendirme

Sakura: La verdad, es que estoy deseando empezar

Vamos allá. Esta competición esta llena de bichos raros, pero no voy a rendirme ahora

Empieza un nuevo combate

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Vs.**

**Sakura Haruno**

El mío. Bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras. Sabía que algún día tendría que demostrarle a Ino que ya no era la misma venciéndola, pero no que sería tan pronto. Pero lo era. Aquí y ahora

Ino: No pensé que lucharía tan pronto contigo

Naruto: ¡VAMOS SAKURA!

Naruto como siempre dando ánimos. Eso me recuerda a las clases de arreglos florales, cuando estaba con Ino, antes de que nos volviéramos rivales:

Me acababa de caer con unas flores en las manos

Ino: Caramba que torpe

Sakura: No se me da muy bien

Ino: No deberías decir eso, teniendo en cuenta que tu nombre es de flor

Entonces Ino me enseño un poco la teoría sobre las flores, el como combinarlas, mientras yo la observaba. Realmente la admiraba, su manera de vestir, su belleza, todo.

Sakura: De acuerdo, escucha Ino. No voy a pelear contigo por Sasuke. No eres su tipo, asi que ten cuidado Ino-cerdita

Ino: ¡Que estas diciendo Sakura, no sabes en lo que te metes, Frontuda!

Se que esto no es propio de mí, pero quiero que luche sin reprimirse. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste aquella mañana "Pues la verdad es que te marchitaras siendo un capullo, Que pena que algunas flores no florezcan, por que sabemos que ese capullo puede convertirse en una flor más bonita que una del cosmos" Gracias Ino. Todo este tiempo he intentado ser como tú. Gracias a ti, conseguí creer en mí. Gracias a eso he conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Por eso no quiero que te reprimas. Quiero superarte, por eso ahora quiero luchar contigo

Ino: Entiendo Sakura

Me quito la cinta, al igual que Ino, y nos las ponemos en la frente, para señalar que ahora solo somos dos kunoichis que van a luchar

Acumulo chacra en los pies y corro hacía Ino, dándole un golpe directo

Sakura: Si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte

Ino: No hace falta… Te daré lo mejor que tengo. Yo no te va a gustar

Corremos, nos golpeamos mutuamente, bloqueándonos los puños. Vamos, yo puedo, se que puedo. Me libro de ella y le doy en la cara. Se levanta

Ino: Se supone que esto es al revés. ¡Tú no puedes superarme!

Sakura: Tienes razón Ino, tu obsesión por tu aspecto y tu pelo es insuperable

Ino: No me juzgues tan pronto. Ya estoy harta de ti

Coge un kunai y se corta la coleta ¡Ha perdido los papeles! ¡Lo conseguí!

Ino: Se acabooo, ves, no necesito esto. De acuerdo, te lo has buscado, voy a acabar contigo. Prepárate para perder

Y empieza a hacer sellos. ¡No ira a usar la técnica del traspaso mental!

Sakura: Es inútil Ino. Se como funciona la técnica del traspaso mental, si fallas, todo acabará, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Si consigo esquivar su energía mental habré ganado este combate, pero si me da, yo habré perdido. Es muy arriesgado, esta desesperada. Corro para despistar a Ino y

Ino: JUTSU del traspaso mental

No puedo evitar reírme

Sakura: Que decisión más desafortunada. Estas acabada

Pero ¡No me puedo mover! ¿Qué…?

Ino: Has caído en mí trampa Sakura. Los sellos de antes eran falsos. He creado con mi pelo unas cuerdas de chacra. Ahora no podrás moverte

¡Imposible! ¡Me ha engañado! Nos ha hecho creer a todos que había perdido los papeles cuando realmente lo tenía todo planeado. Estoy perdida

Ino: JUTSU DEL TRASPASO MENTAL

No puedo permitir que Ino me venza así, tengo que resistirme. No controlo mi cuerpo, tengo que conseguirlo

Naruto: ¡VAMOS SAKURA! ¡NO TE DESHONRES PERDIENDO AHORA!

Tiene razón, tengo que resistirme. He encontrado a Ino, ¡Aquí estas Ino! INOO, TE VAS A METER EN UN BUEN LIO SI NO SALES AHORA MISMO DE MI CABEZA

¡Lo he conseguido! Pero casi no me queda chacra, pero se que a ella tampoco. Tengo que darme prisa y acabar con ella

Corro preparada con el puño en alto. Golpeo pero ella me ha dado a mí también. No puedo más.

-----------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº--------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya estoy aquí de vuelta. Al final no me las había abierto del todo, y con una buena cura estoy de lujo. No como el equipo de Kabuto. Uno con el cuello roto, otro con respiración asistida y el otro creo que aún ve las estrellas. Jeje. Tal vez si me ensañe con Kabuto. Ya da igual. Sasuke ya esta contrasellado, pero tiene que descansar. Menos mal que mientras me estaban curando he visto el resto de los combates. Kankuro ha mejorado mucho y he visto el de Sakura hasta que Ino la ha cogido con el traspaso mental. He decidido volver para acompañar a Naruto y a Kakashi, que después de contrasellar a Sasuke se ha vuelto. Y con toda la pereza del mundo he decidido volver, aunque ese combate esta decidido. Pero cuando entro, y veo que Sakura se ha liberado del traspaso mental… Vaya con Sakura. Pero estan tan cansadas que cuando se golpean mutuamente ambas caen y se desmayan. El sensei de Ino, ¿Asuma? La coge y Kakashi a Sakura, llevándolas arriba. Ya que estoy cojo sus cintas y subo después

Kakashi: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sayuri: ¿Sabes lo aburrido que es estar ahí metido? Estoy bien, me han dado el visto bueno, pero me han dicho que no me mueva mucho

Naruto: ¡Sayuri! ¡Te has perdido el

Sayuri y Kakashi y Asuma y Lee y demás: ¡Shh!

Naruto: Perdón. Te has perdido el combate de Sakura

Sayuri: Que va, lo he visto a tiempo real en una tele que tienen puesta en la enfermería

Naruto: ¿A quién le tocará ahora?

Sayuri: Pronto lo sabremos

**TenTen**

**Vs.**

**Temari**

Lee: ¡Vamos TenTen! ¡Tú puedes!

Creo que sakura e Ino ya estan despiertas, aunque mira que… Recién despertadas y ya estan dando gritos

Shikamaru: Lo hacen constantemente

Sayuri: Que paciencia

Shikamaru: Son muy problemáticas

Naruto: ¿No vas a ver el combate Sayuri?

Sayuri: Va a ganar Temari

Me acerco a la barandilla, donde el cejas pobladas con ojos de bicho me mira fijamente

Lee: Te equivocas, TenTen va a ganar

Sayuri: ¿Y tú eres…?

Lee: Rock Lee

Dice esto mientras pone una pose muy cutre que el debe creer guay

Sayuri: Vale, pero ¿Qué técnicas posee TenTen?

Lee: Ya las veras

TenTen salta para detrás, midiendo la distancia. Salta y le lanza a Temari cuatro shurikens, que esquiva sin problemas. TenTen corre en círculos alrededor de Temari. Saca un rollo. De cada palabra del rollo sale un arma, un shuriken, un kunai, una cuchilla enorme… De todo Pero nada toca a Temari

Temari: Esta es la primera luna. Cuando veas las tres, el combate habrá terminado

Sakura: ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

Sayuri: Temari contra TenTen. TenTen al parecer es una experta en armas, pero la técnica de Temari para todos los ataques posibles de TenTen con su abanico. Ese abanico tiene tres lunas pintadas, cuando las enseñe, acabará con TenTen

Lee: ¿Solo esta jugando con ella?

Sayuri: Sí, si TenTen no tiene nada mejor esta perdida

Lee: No iba a enseñar esa técnica hasta los finales…

La técnica es que coge dos rollos y salta, quedando en medio de ellos

TenTen: JUTSU ELEVACIÓN DEL DOBLE DRAGÓN

De cada palabra de los rollos salen armas, y esta vez hay más que antes. No sirve para nada. Temari saca la segunda luna. Al ver que no había funcionado, coge las armas con hilos de chacra y se los vuelve a tirar. Temari saca la tercera luna, y esta volando con su abanico. Cuando toca el suelo, le toca atacar a ella

Temari: JUTSU ESPIRALES GUADAÑA

Esta técnica crea un torbellino cortante, que atrapa a TenTen creándole cortes superficiales por todo el cuerpo. Cuando TenTen cae, Temari la coge con el abanico, dándole un buen golpe en la espalda. Aprieto la barandilla con todas mis fuerzas. Noto que Lee baja y le intenta hacer un golpe como el de Sasuke, pero Temari le para con el abanico. También Gai esta ahí abajo.

Gaara: Ya has ganado Temari, deja a ese perdedor y a su ridículo mentor

Bien hecho Gaara. Podías haberlo bordado con otras palabras, pero tú entiendes de qué va todo esto

Naruto: Lo sabías desde el principio que iba a perder, ¿verdad?

Sayuri: Si. Conozco las técnicas de Temari a la perfección

Naruto: Estoy deseando pelear.

Sayuri: No creo que ya tardes mucho. Pero descansa, te quiero en los combates finales, así que tienes que ganar a toda costa, ¿vale?

Naruto: ¡VALE!

Sayuri: Haber a quien le toca…

**Shikamaru Nara**

**vs.**

**Rin**

Shikamaru: ¡Que lata! ¡Contra una chica! Noto instintos asesinos contra mí…

Efectivamente, Sakura, Ino y yo estábamos detrás, y no demasiado contentas con ese comentario. Hizo lo más sensato, salir por patas. Cuando bajo, ahí estaba la chica del equipo del sonido, ¿Rin? Esa es una de las que atacaron a Sakura cuando Sasuke y yo estábamos tan mal. Ya conoce las técnicas de Shikamaru por lo que nos contó Sakura, pero él no conoce las de la chica. Una desventaja bastante interesante

Kakashi: ¿Crees que la desventaja es interesante Sayuri?

Le miro sorprendida

Kakashi: A tu padre se lo parecía a menudo

Vale, conoció muy bien a mi padre, demostrado. No sabía que me venía de mi padre, creí que era yo sola. Además, lo ha dicho en bajito, por lo que no es Ryo

Sayuri: Hace más emocionante el combate, te lleva a situaciones más extremas. Pero soy realista, llevar la ventaja todo el rato es aburrido.

Kakashi: Asi que pequeños retos para ver tu poder, ¿verdad?

Sayuri: Exacto. ¿Cómo está?

Kakashi: Bien, pero recibimos la visita del generoso

Sayuri: Ya veo… ¿Algo interesante?

Kakashi: Esta preparando algo y

Sayuri: No puedes decirme nada más, ¿cierto?

Kakashi: Si, pero veamos el combate, tal vez te toque en la final

Ojala… sería una suerte. Rin ha lanzado unas agujas con cascabeles, pero la estrategia que dice Shikamaru es demasiado sencilla. No creo que nadie se presente con una técnica así. Pero parece que así es. Le esta lanzando agujas sin cascabeles, pero las esquiva. De repente, se para ¿Qué pasará? Al parecer la estrategia no era tan sencilla. Los dos cascabeles al sonar crean ondas sonicas que bloquea el oído interno, haciendo fallar la audición y el equilibrio. Además, estas ondas le estan afectando la movilidad. Interesante. Ondas paralizantes del sistema motor y del sistema auditivo. Solo falta dejarle ciego.

Rin aprovecha la parálisis de Shikamaru y le ataca con agujas. Se libra de algunas, pero al parecer, esta apuntando en puntos de menor a mayor importancia. Tortura. Esta controlando los cascabeles con hilos de chacra. Pero de repente, Rin deja de poder moverse. Ha dejado que Rin soltase su discursito para hacer el jutsu de la sombra imitadora. Al no mover más los cascabeles, Shikamaru se libra de los efectos. Cogen los shurikens

Sayuri: ¿Van a lanzárselos a la vez? No tiene sentido

Kakashi: La verdad es que si que lo tiene. Espera y veras

Lo tiran, Shikamaru se hecha para atrás, lo esquiva y Rin al hacer lo mismo que Shikamaru se da un buen golpe en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente

Kakashi: Shikamaru ha contado con la distancia a la pared, por lo que estaba dentro de su plan hacerse el loco y tirar los shurikens, teniendo el espacio para esquivarlo

Sayuri: Y yo que creí que era un simple pasota, y resulta que es un pasota realmente listo, o con mucha suerte

Naruto: ¿CUANDO ME VA A TOCAR? ¡NO SOPORTO LA ESPERA!

¡PUM! Capón de Sakura y regañina para que se calle y tenga paciencia. Yo con gotita en la cabeza, y Kakashi a lo suyo como siempre. Suspiro, haber cuando acaba esto, es un rollazo

Sayuri: Naruto, mira el panel

Naruto: ¿Qué…? ¡POR FÍN!

**Kiba Inuzuca**

**vs.**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

Comienza el combate del chico-gato contra el chico-perro. Vale, eso ha sido un chiste malo. Kiba domina la técnica de las cuatro patas, atacando a Naruto sin parar y sin que le de tiempo. Lo que aun no entiendo es que si Akamaru es un perro-ninja por que no le ayuda. ¿Tan seguro esta Kiba de poder vencer a Naruto? Ha creado una nube de humo, y cuando se despeja, sale Akamaru dejando atrás a Naruto. Si que ha sido rápido, y raro. Aunque es más raro que Akamaru muerda a Naruto, aunque claro, si Naruto es Akamaru como no va a morderle. Hay dos Naruto, al parecer en la nube de humo creo dos copias de si mismo, uno cogío a Akamaru y la otra salio de la nube de humo, Muy listo. Parece que Kiba esta buscando algo… ¿pastillas?

Kakashi: Píldoras del soldado…

Sayuri: ¿Son legales?

Kakashi: Si, son parte del armamento ninja

Sakura: ¿Para que sirven?

Kakashi: Las píldoras del soldado fueron creadas para mejorar a los ninjas que luchaban en batallas, aumentando su nivel de chacra, su velocidad…

Kiba le ha dado una de esas pastillas del soldado a Akamaru, que se le ha vuelto el pelaje de color rojo. Se sube en Kiba

Kiba: JUTSUS ANIMALES, MULTIPLICACIÓN BESTIAL

Lo que le faltaba a Naruto, dos Kiba con muy malas pulgas. Como se nota que me aburro

Kiba: JUTSU DE LAS CUATRO PATAS

Los dos atacan a la vez. Uno de ellos corre a la pared, el otro por delante. Naruto sigue esquivando como puede, pero haber cuanto aguanta. Siguen atacando. Al parecer esto es más que un simple combate; ambos quieren ser Hokage. Pero Naruto no es de los que se rinden. Vuelven a la carga

Kiba: COLMILLOS CRUZADOS

Ups, esa técnica es buena. Atacan a Naruto, que le han dado. Repiten la jugada para acabar con el. Pero ¿¡COMO!? ¿Hay TRES Kiba? Dos son falsos, uno es Akamaru y el otro Naruto. Pero Naruto no ha contado con el gran olfato de los Inuzuka. Le encuentra en seguida, atacándole. Pero se convierte en Akamaru. ¿Le habrá fallado su olfato? Ataca al otro Kiba falso, que también se convierte en Akamaru. Cuando uno le ataca. Kiba esta sorprendido. Ya no puede utilizar a Akamaru, asi que tiene que idear una nueva estrategia sin el. Naruto saca cuatro shurikens en cada mano. Al parecer tiene un nuevo movimiento llamado "Movimiento Asesino Super Secreto de Naruto Uzumaki" A Sakura y a mí se nos cae un goterón enorme por la cabeza. Kakashi levanta una ceja. ¿Cómo lo hará que siempre se muestra impasible ante todo? Naruto lanza los shurikens, que Kiba esquiva, haciendo de nuevo la técnica de las cuatro patas. Ataca dos veces a Naruto, y en la segunda Naruto le coge del brazo y le tira lejos. Mientras vuelve y re-convoca la técnica de las cuatro patas, Naruto se pone en posición para acumular chacra, Kiba viene por detrás y ¡PFFFF! Esto si que es de locos. ¡Se ha tirado un pedo de hacer tanta fuerza! Y además si Kiba tiene un olfato desarrolladísimo… Pobrecito, me da pena y todo

Naruto: MULTIPLICACIÓN OCULTA DE CUERPOS

Ahora hay cinco Narutos. Uno de ellos salta y golpea, otros tres le sujetan y el último le golpea. Kiba no se levanta

Examinador: Declaro vencedor a Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura: ¡Bien hecho Naruto!

Naruto sonríe rascándose la nuca, y sube tranquilamente con las manos en la nuca. Mientras viene hacia aquí, se para y habla con Hinata. Naruto le da las gracias y es que le ha dado un ungüento curativo. Sakura al ver que no se lo da, se lo da ella. ¿Le habrá gustado eso de ser medico?

Sayuri: Vaya Sakura, desde que te dejamos al mando para curar las heridas te veo muy puesta en el tema

Sakura se sonroja

Sakura: He descubierto que me gusta lo de curar a la gente

Sayuri: ¿No habías pensado ser una ninja medico?

Sakura: Para nada, creía que había que tener una formación para ello

Sayuri: Sí, pero creo que a los trece o catorce años entras como aprendiza, a partir de ahí tu maestro medico te enseña. Tienes que hacer algunos cursos para la especialidad que luego puedes hacer

Sakura: ¡Tú si que estas puesta en el tema!

Sayuri: Yo entre a ninja queriendo ser un ninja medico. Veamos a quien le toca esta vez

**HINATA HYÛGA**

**VS**.

**NEJI HYÛGA**

Sakura: ¿Se apellidan igual?

Naruto: ¿Son hermanos?

Hermanos… Que si son hermanos… Hay que me da algo

Sayuri: Son primos. El clan Hyûga es uno de los más poderosos de la región tras la desaparición del clan Uchiha

Lee: Veo que conoces la historia de los Hyûga, estas bien informada. La familia Hyûga tiene dos grandes grupos, el Bouke y el Souke. Hinata pertenece a la rama principal, y Neji a la secundaria.

Sakura: ¿Principal y Secundaria?

Kakashi: Imagínate un árbol Sakura, la principal sería el tronco y la Secundaria una de las ramas. Pero entre ellos hay cierta hostilidad. Parece ser que cuando se fundo la familia, sus normas favorecieron a la rama principal. Los de la rama secundaria no estuvieron de acuerdo y desde entonces ha habido desacuerdos y hostilidades, separando más aún a ambas ramas

Parece que estan hablando. Hinata… solo quiere cambiar, ser mejor persona. Ser la heredera de un clan lleva muchas responsabilidades, mucho sacrificio, por que esperan mucho de ti. Yo era la heredera, pero ahora soy la última. Parece que el tal Neji tiene mucho odio comprimido. Su chacra es poderoso, pero aún así ataca a Hinata con las palabras. Pero habla sin saber. Si se puede cambiar ¿somos lo que somos? El dolor y la ira no te dejan ni respirar

Creo que por fin van a empezar a luchar, Neji activa el Byugakan. Espero que no lo descubra, por que si no estoy un poco perdida. Se le hinchan las venas alrededor de los ojos. Hinata tiene un autentico pánico a su primo, no puede ni moverse. Hinata lo ha debido pasar muy mal por lo que dice Neji, se esperaba mucho de ella, pero no ha cumplido las expectativas, defraudando al clan.

Naruto: ¡YA BASTA! ¿Quién te da derecho? ¡Hinata enséñale que te equivocas! ¡Me estas volviendo loco! ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Sayuri: ¡No te dejes vencer Hinata! ¡Claro que puedes cambiar! ¡No le escuches!

"Tienen razón" Eso es Hinata, tu puedes. Puede que no venzas este combate, pero demostraras que eres capaz de luchar por lo que te importa. Y ahora lo importante es ser chunin. Empieza a hacer sellos, los mismos que Neji ha hecho minutos antes.

Hinata: BYUGAKAN

Se pone en pose de ataque, la misma que usa Neji. Usan la técnica del puño suave

Naruto: Que posición más extraña

Sayuri: Es la pose tradicional de los Hyûga.

Lee: Veo que sabes más de lo que aparentas sobre los Hyûga

Sayuri: Hay relaciones entre clanes. Mi clan, el clan Uchiha y el Hyûga se conocían entre ellos. Algunas veces, en tiempos de peligro se unían. Y se dice que los tres proceden del mismo principio, solo que evolucionaron de manera distinta

Naruto: ¿Tú clan?

Lee: El clan Reisha, Naruto. Y si no me equivoco, ella era la heredera

Naruto me mira sorprendido

Sayuri: Sigo siéndolo, aunque sea la última. Pero volviendo al tema de la posición Hyûga…

Lee: Bueno, la técnica física usada por los Hyûgas es el llamado puño suave. Con el Byugakan pueden ver los puntos de chacra y por ello…

Naruto: ¿Puntos de chacra?

Kakashi: Los puntos de chacra son unos pequeños núcleos de chacra que hay por todo el cuerpo del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler. El puño suave trata de paralizar estos puntos, haciendo que el chacra tenga una mayor concentración o una menor, llegando a parar el flujo de chacra

Gai: Es una técnica que ni yo ni Lee utilizaríamos. Nuestro estilo es romper huesos y con más emoción. El puño suave además ataca los órganos internos, es menos emocionante, pero mucho más sutil

Kakashi: Por ello, aún con mi Sharingan, es realmente difícil vencer a un Hyûga.

Naruto nos mira sorprendidos. ¿Este chaval no sabe nada DE NADA?

Sayuri: Pero no es imposible. ¿Verdad sensei?

Kakashi: Realmente nada es imposible. Pero por lo que veo, estas deseando repetir la hazaña de tu abuela

Gai: ¿El mito es cierto?

Sayuri: ¿Mito?

Gai: Poca gente se creyó que una mujer había superado al heredero de los Hyûga, el abuelo de Hinata.

Naruto: ¿Tú abuela venció a un Hyûga?

Sayuri: Se hizo una competición, una serie de combates, donde lucharían los herederos. Gano mi abuela.

Sakura: ¿Por eso estas deseando luchar contra Sasuke?

Sayuri: Y por llamarme estorbo

Kakashi: Naruto, Sayuri, deberías prestar atención al combate

Cierto, estan luchando al estilo Hyûga, dejando ver las marcas del chacra ¡Que control del chacra! ¡Golpe directo! ¿Pero quién a quién? Ambos han realizado el mismo movimiento, cuando Hinata cae. Vuelve a levantarse. Neji le coge del brazo y le toca con dos dedos. Cuando le levanta la manga, y se le ve todos los puntos de chacra del brazo. Resulta que sus ataques no han sido efectivos del todo. La empuja y la tira. Hinata se levanta diciendo que siempre cumplirá su palabra, por que esa es su vía, la del ninja. Mira a Naruto

Naruto: No sabía que Hinata fuera tan dura

Lee: Se parece mucho a ti

Sakura: Ahora que lo pienso, siempre te esta mirando

Hinata activa el Byugakan

Naruto: ¡VAMOS HINATA! ¡TÚ PUEDES!

Hinata corre y ataca. Neji le da otro golpe directo en la barbilla. Hinata tose, corre hacía Neji, y este le da un ataque directo en el corazón. Hinata cae. Creo que intentan parar el combate, pero Hinata se levanta de nuevo

Neji: Si continuas luchando vas a morir. Estas acabada

Hinata: Estoy muy lejos de estar acabada

Neji: Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie

Y otra vez sale el tema de la familia ¡PESAOS! Lo poco que habláis lo pasáis hablando de la familia. Pero esta vez, Hinata le dice las verdades, Neji va a atacar, pero le paran. Aún así, Hinata vuelve a caer. Naruto salta hacía abajo, y corre hacía Hinata

Hinata: Na-Naruto. Yo solo… ¿Tú crees que… crees que he cambiado? ¿Solo un poquito?

Hinata…

Neji: ¡Eh, tú! ¡El perdedor! Te voy a dar dos consejos. Uno, si pretendes ser un ninja deja de dar esos estupidos ánimos. Y dos, quien es un fracasado lo es siempre

A Naruto eso no le ha sentado bien, corre para atacar a Neji, pero Lee le para. Al parecer, este tiene algo con Neji. Además, a un no ha luchado. No me esperaba la rapidez con la que ha bajado. Pero a Naruto, Neji en ese instante le da igual. Hinata esta sufriendo una paro cardiaco

Medico 1: ¡No tiene pulso!

Medico 2: Le quedan diez minutos como mucho

Medico 3: Hay que llevarla a urgencias ¡Deprisa, apártense!

Espero que sobreviva, de verdad lo espero. Por que ahora Naruto esta deseando luchar con Neji, si no sobrevive, no esperará a los combates finales. Kankuro se acerca a donde se ha quedado Naruto, lejos de nosotros. Al parecer quiere información a cerca de Neji. Estan actuando de una manera un tanto extraña. No se que estan planeando

Sakura: ¡A lo mejor te toca ya Lee!

Lee: ¡No! No quiero luchar. Como si me toca el ultimo

Sayuri: ¿Estas bien?

Lee: Perfectamente. Llevo esperando tanto tiempo el luchar que ya me da igual

Sakura: Haber a quien le toca ahora

**ROCK LEE**

**VS.**

**GAARA**

Lee: ¡BIEEEN! Sabía que si decía que no quería luchar me tocaría el siguiente. Es parte de la psicología inversa

Gai: ¡Guau Lee!

Lee: Esta demostrado que cuanto más intentas evitar algo, más te encuentras con eso

Yo no estaría tan feliz.

Sayuri: No celebres nada todavía Lee

Sakura: ¡No seas gafe!

Lee: Gracias por preocuparte, pero creo que podré con el

Sayuri: Escucha Lee. Nadie NUNCA ha conseguido herir a Gaara. Es realmente fuerte

Gai: Fíjate en su calabaza. No la pierdas de vista, no me da buena espina

Lee: Buen consejo señor

¿No se había dado cuenta de lo de la calabaza? Este chico esta perdido

Kakashi: ¿Realmente es tan fuerte?

Sayuri: No puedes ni imaginártelo. Si Lee no se anda con cuidado esta perdido. Gaara no tendrá ningún reparo en matarle si le toca las narices.

Sakura: ¿Ma-Matarle?

Sayuri: Ni siquiera lo dudes

Gaara esta abajo, se ha materializado con la arena. Lee baja de un salto, poniéndose en posición de combate. Gaara lanza el corcho, que Lee coge al vuelo. Corre hacia Gaara y le intenta atacar con una ventisca de la hoja. Pero la arena para el ataque. Hace un salto mortal hacía atrás esquivando la arena que sale de la calabaza. Intenta atacar, pero la arena siempre para los ataques

Kakashi: Un jutsu de arena. Interesante

Sayuri: No es un jutsu. La arena protege a Gaara por voluntad propia. El no gasta nada de chacra con esa protección

Gai: ¡LEE! ¡Creo que ya es hora!

Lee: Pero Gai, señor, usted dijo que solo había que usarlo en caso de que alguna vida corriera peligro

Solo la tuya animal

Gai: Exacto, la tuya

Lee sonríe y me ha copiado lo de sentarse en la mano. Se quita los calentadores naranjas, ¿lleva pesas? ¿Cree que quitándose un par de kilos va a vencer a Gaara? Las coge, se levanta y las tira suspirando de alivio. Pero al dejarlas caer, se levanta una gran nube de polvo ¡Hasta ha roto los baldosas! Todo el estadio esta flipando

Kakashi: Como te pasas Gai

Lee salta, y golpea a Gaara, rompiendo la arena. ¡Es tan rápido que la arena no puede parar sus ataques! Casi ni se le ve. Ahora si que creo que Lee pueda ganar. Salta y golpea a Gaara en el cuello con una patada. Corre, pero a la arena no le da tiempo a seguirle. ¡Golpe directo! Gaara en el suelo. No creí ver esto ¡Han herido a Gaara! Cuando se levanta, la arena le cubre-

Sakura: ¡Una armadura de arena!

Kakashi: Desde luego tiene una buena defensa

Sayuri: Las cosas van bien para Lee.

Sakura: Pero la armadura puede volver a recomponerse

Sayuri: Exacto. Y cuanto más la recomponga mejor para Lee. Esa armadura la mantiene el chacra de Gaara, no es como las defensas de arena

Kakashi: Asi que si Lee aguanta y le rompe la armadura

Sayuri: Habrá ganado

Pero esa mirada… No me gusta. Significa que el demonio… ¡Ojala me equivoque! Si el demonio toma su cuerpo… Prefiero no pensarlo. Lee se desata las vendas, corre en círculos alrededor de Gaara, tan rápido que solo se ve el polvo que levanta

Lee: FLOR DE LOTO

A base de patadas, Lee levanta a Gaara del suelo y le golpea. Gaara esta en el suelo, con las baldosas rotas. ¡No puede ser! De repente, Gaara se convierte en arena. ¡Solo era un fraude!

Gai: ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo ha…?

Kakashi: Cuando has cerrado los ojos para rezar y Lee por el dolor

Gaara se levanta de la arena, sonriendo. Estamos muy mal. El Sabaku ha despertado

Sayuri: Vais a tener que parar el combate

Kakashi: Sayuri, ¿estas bien?

Gai: ¿Pararlo? ¡Solo ha salido mal un movimiento! ¡No seas pesimista!

Kakashi: ¿Por qué vamos a tener que parar el combate?

Sayuri: Gaara, tiene un demonio dentro, el Sabaku. Y el Sabaku ha despertado. No tendrá piedad

Y queda demostrado cuando con la cascada de arena juega y zarandea a Lee contra las paredes. Parece que ese jutsu es realmente cansado. Tal vez por eso este prohibido. Poco a poco empieza a esquivar la arena, se pone en pie y en posición de defensa. Gaara acumula arena, le tira al suelo y le golpea. Lee esta recuperado casi del todo, y esquiva los ataques de la arena. Sin su velocidad estaría perdido.

Sakura: ¿Qué va a hacer Lee?

Gai: No te preocupes Sakura, la flor de loto de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja florece dos veces

Kakashi: No le habrás enseñado esa técnica, ¿verdad?

Kakashi se ha puesto muy serio, esto es importante

Sakura: Eso ya me lo dijo Lee

Sayuri: ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Kakashi: La flor de loto, puede realizarse dos veces, siendo la segunda más potente que la primera

Sayuri: ¡Pregunta! ¿La flor de loto no esta prohibida?

Gai: Así es, es una técnica prohibida. La flor de loto realiza un gran esfuerzo sobre el cuerpo humano, por lo que puede ser peligrosa

Sayuri: ¿Puede ser peligrosa? Lee casi no se podía mover después de usarla solo una vez ¿Cómo va a usarla dos veces?

Kakashi: Veras, sabes que el chacra tiene sus puertas, ¿no?

Sakura; ¿Puertas de chacra?

Kakashi: Si, el chacra esta controlado por ocho puertas de chacra. Al forzar una de estas puertas, el poder del chacra aumenta. Si abres las ocho puertas puedes llegar a ser tan fuerte como el maestro Hokage, pero te irías para siempre. ¿Cuántas puede abrir Lee?

Ahh, lo de las puertas.

Gai: 5

Kakashi: Sabes que no mezclamos nuestros sentimientos en esto. No creí que fueras capaz de algo así

Gai: ¡No tienes ni idea! No lo hago por mí, si no por él y por un ideal por el que merece la pena luchar

Sakura se me acerca y me dice en bajito

Sakura: ¿Entonces la segunda vez?

Pero no lo suficiente

Kakashi: La segunda vez se llama la Flor de Loto Frontal, que abre tres puertas más o menos

Gaara: No se a que esperas, pero este combate acabo hace tiempo para ti

Lee: Tienes razón, este combate ha terminado. De una manera o de otra. ¡TERCERA PUERTA; LA DE LA VIDA, ABIERTA!

Vaya chacra… es realmente poderoso. Demasiado poderoso

Lee: FLOR DE LOTO FRONTAL

Se lo ha jugado todo a una. Pero no lo consigue. Esta perdido. Si Gaara realiza el sarcófago de arena…

Gaara: SARCOFAGO DE ARENA

Pero Lee consigue escapar, pero le coge el brazo y la pierna del lado izquierdo

Cae. No creo que pueda levantarse en una temporada, pero ¡este chico es alucinante! ¡Esta de pie! Gai baja, Gaara hubiera continuado hasta acabar con el. Lee esta de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. Sakura quiere ir con ellos, pero Kakashi la para. Las palabras de compasión a veces son las peores

Solo queda un combate

**CHOUJI**

**VS.**

**DOSU KINOTA**

Nada que decir. Un combate más bien penoso. Estoy deseando acabar y descansar, pero el Hokage nos espera abajo. Bajamos todos en silencio

**Puffff Ha costado lo suyo. Espero vuestros reviews!! Que es el más largo que he escrito por ahora! Besitos!**


	6. Un mes para entrenar

**¡Buenas! Espero que todo bien desde la última actualización (ya sabeís, Navidades, Año nuevo, san Valentin y chorradas varias) ¡PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO! (esta vez ni Kakashi me supera!! XD) Pero tuve unos problemas de ordenadores... ah, y dad las gracias a Nolwenn Magicmind por insistir... sin ella este cap estaría en mi ordenador muerto de risa. Por ello, este capitulo, va por ella.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

CAPITULO 6: Un mes para entrenar

_Bajamos todos en silencio__** donde el Hokage nos espera y donde nos mira largamente**_

Hokage: Habéis pasado los combates pre-eliminares, mi más sincera enhorabuena. El tercer examen dará lugar dentro de un mes

Naruto: ¿Un mes?

Temari: Disculpe pero… ¿Por qué hemos de esperar un mes?

Hokage: Podeis dar fe de que en estos combates no sabíais nada de vuestros contrincantes y habéis tenido que improvisar, y habéis enseñado vuestras técnicas al resto. Este mes debéis utilizarlo para entrenar y prepararos para los auténticos combates, donde utilizar las mismas técnicas sería un suicidio. Además hemos de reunir a los señores feudales y a los Kage, que más tarde y dependiendo de lo que vean serán los que os contraten como ninjas. Poneos todo en una fila

Hacemos lo que nos dice, y vemos que Ibiki se acerca con una caja en la mano

Ibiki: Bien, sacad un papel, solo uno

Estoy entre Naruto y el chico Hyûga. Naruto coge más de uno y tiene que soltar unos cuantos. Cojo mi papel, un número

Ibiki: Decidme el numero que os ha tocado

Temari: El siete

Kankuro: Cinco

Gaara: Tres

Shino: El diez

Shikamaru: Que lata, el nueve

Naruto: El número uno, por supuesto

Sayuri: El ocho

Neji: Dos

Dosu: Y yo tengo el seis

Ibiki: Bien, por lo que Sasuke sería el cuatro, De acuerdo, mirad, estos serán los combates

Esto va a ser interesante, la primera ronda es matadora. Naruto contra Neji, Sasuke contra Gaara, Shikamaru contra Temari y yo contra el tal Dosu, y por ultimo, Kankuro contra Shino. Veamos que pasa. Parece que el destino quiere que luche contra Temari, y eso es muy bueno. Después la que gane contra Kankuro o Shino. No esta nada mal

Kankuro: ¿Lo de los números eran para los combates? ¿Se eligen al azar?

Hokage: Si, de manera que no habrá problemas, ya que todo se deja al azar. Bien, podéis marcharos. Recordad el mensaje de los rollos, os ayudaran

Este hombre esta siempre hablando. No se cansa ni para atrás. Pero ahora mismo me voy a informar a Kakashi y a ver que tal todo. Nos vamos en silencio, pensativos. Voy andando cuando alguien grita en mi oído

Naruto: ¡Sayuri! ¿Me acompañas al hospital?

Por lo que respondo no con poco volumen

Sayuri: ¡Eres un bestia Naruto! ¡Me has gritado en todo el oído! ¡No-estoy-sorda! 

Naruto: Pero…

Sayuri: Ni pero ni leches, así que tira, por que ahora mismo me vas a acompañar al hospital para asegurarme por tu seguridad que no me has dañado el oído ¿ENTENDIDO?

Naruto asiente con la cara un pelin pálida. Y se ha librado del capón de milagro. Sakura nos alcanza poco después, al parecer nos ha encontrado por que todo el bosque nos ha escuchado. Ahora que no hay de que temer este bosque no esta tan mal, llegamos a la puerta principal y que gusto llegar a la civilización. De aquí no me mueve nadie, ni bosque ni nada, lo mejor es estar en casita en la ciudad. Sakura se va a casa, y más tarde iré al hospital en cuanto Naruto se tranquilice un poco y yo me de una larga ducha. Pero al no tener llaves (siempre con lo mismo) entro por la ventana. La casa esta igual, así que busco unas toallas y me meto en la ducha, me lavo el pelo y dejo volar un poco la mente, recordando y recopilando la información que he obtenido en el examen. Tengo que encontrar la manera de guardarme de los ataques de Dosu, Temari no me preocupa y Shino tampoco. Pero después… Corto el agua, después puedo tener a cualquiera… Por que viendo sus combates, esto va a ser interesante… Tengo que estar preparada para cualquier cosa… Cualquiera, por que todos pueden ganar. Y también tengo que reforzar mi defensa para los ataques de Shino y la velocidad para que no me toquen lo bichos, y con Temari, debo practicar los contraataques, su punto flaco por lo que he visto. Kami-sama, me espera un mes de no parar. Me visto de nuevo, me pongo mi guante de rejilla, que ahora tiene rotos, y me vendo el brazo. Dejo aquí la mochila, pero me pongo un porta shurikens y kunais. Dejo que el pelo se me seque al aire y me pongo en marcha hasta que llego al puente rojo, no esta Naruto, se habrá ido a su casa, así que me pongo en marcha. Veo al chico perro, ehm, ¡Kiba! que parece que va a ver a la tal Hinata. El cachorro me ve y ladra, haciendo que Kiba se de la vuelta. Yo sigo andando

Kiba. ¡Vaya hola! ¿Tú eres la chica nueva del equipo de Naruto, verdad? ¿Sayuri?

Me paro

Sayuri: Si

Kiba: ¿Vas al hospital? 

Sayuri: Si, había quedado con Naruto, pero no esta. Tengo que hablar con Kakashi-sensei y a ver que tal esta Uchiha

Kiba: ¿Es cierto que os habéis propuesto pelear después de los exámenes?

Sayuri: Si… Estoy deseando bajarle los humos

Kiba: Va a ser complicado, pero un consejo, no le digas a Sakura ni a Ino que has ido a ver a Sasuke sin ellas

Sayuri: ¿Son siempre asi?

Kiba: Con Sasuke si. Bueno, yo voy a ver a Hinata, a ver que tal esta

Sayuri: No muy bien, vaya combate. Y lo que le dijo el tal Neji…

Kiba: Yo lo estuve viendo desde la enfermería, pero ojala pudiera haber estado allí apoyándola, era un combate muy importante para ella

Sayuri: Por lo que veo, no ha sido nada fácil para Hinata ser la heredera

Kiba: ¿Tú eras la heredera de tu clan, no?

Asentí en silencio, estuvimos callados, hasta que llegamos al centro de Konoha, donde me explico donde estaba más o menos cada cosa y en que dirección. Parece que Konoha esta formada más o menos de manera que sus calles sean paralelas, así que si te orientas desde la plaza, es muy sencillo. Cuando llegamos al hospital, en la puerta le paré

Sayuri: Muchas gracias Kiba, has sido muy amable

Kiba: De nada, bueno, prepárate que tienes unos buenos combates

Sayuri: Gracias, y que Hinata se recupere pronto.

Se despide con la cabeza y pregunta por Hinata, y siguiendo a una enfermera se va. Yo espero a Kakashi, no debe faltar mucho para que llegue. 

Kakashi: Hola Sayuri

¡Que bote he pegado! ¡Me ha asustado!

Sayuri: Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Ven conmigo

Le sigo, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de espera, donde cierra la puerta

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre Sayuri?

Sayuri: Sensei, algo me preocupa. Se que no puede decirme nada, pero aún así 

Kakashi: Sayuri, aquí somos menos respetuosos con nuestros senseis, no hace falta que me trates de usted

Sayuri: De acuerdo, puede que me cueste pero vale. Creo que hay gente infiltrada

Kakashi: ¿A que te refieres?

Sayuri: No estoy segura, pero note un gran cambio en la manera de luchar de Kabuto. En el bosque parecía tener gran interés por que consiguiéramos los rollos, aunque Sasuke y yo le dejamos muy claro que no le necesitábamos, y en le combate… No estaba luchando, hacia que luchaba

Kakashi: Lo tendré en cuenta, y ¿Cómo vas a entrenar?

Sayuri; Aún no se que voy a hacer, la verdad. Tengo que estar muy preparada

Kakashi: Lo harás bien. He de irme. Descansa por hoy, no creo que vaya a cenar

Sayuri: Vale. Dejare algo preparado por si acaso. Hasta luego

Me marcho. No tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo tumbarme y descansar, ver un poco la tele, limpiar y afilar mis shurikens y mis kunais, leer… Básicamente, descansar. Estoy matada. Cuando llego me doy cuenta que de nuevo no tengo llaves, asi que entro otra vez por la ventana. Me siento y miro a ver que hay por la tele, la veo un rato, afilo los shurikens y los dejo como nuevos en el jardín, miro a ver que puedo leer… Pues una tarde que a lo tonto, se me ha pasado volando. Esta atardeciendo, y hay un pequeño árbol de Sakura donde que proyecta una sombra muy tentativa y ahora corre la brisa. Me siento, cierro los ojos y parece que estoy en el jardín de casa, bajo los cerezos meditando. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, asi que me pongo en posición de loto, cierro los ojos, pongo las manos en posición de acumular chacra (con forma de T invertida, es decir, la mano izquierda de forma horizontal y la derecha en vertical) y me pierdo en mi mundo

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Me preocupa lo que me ha dicho Sayuri, sabiendo lo que se, se que su advertencia no es vana. Voy a volver con Sasuke cuando oigo unos gritos que me conozco bastante bien. Naruto

Naruto: ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Hola Naruto

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei podrías decirme si…

Kakashi: No, no puedo entrenarte

Naruto: Iba a preguntar si habías visto a Sayuri, pero, ¡NO VAS A ENTRENARME POR QUE VAS A ENTRENAR A SASUKE! ¿VERDAD?

Kakashi: Sayuri ya se ha ido, y tengo que ocuparme de Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, ya he encontrado a alguien que te entrene

Naruto: ¿Quién?

Kakashi: Por ahí viene

Menos mal que Ebisu me debía un favor, si no, no se que habría hecho con Naruto. Y que desde que Konohamaru entro en la academia tiene más tiempo libre. 

Naruto: ¡PERO QUE DICES SENSEI! ¡SI ESTE TIPEJO ES MÁS DEBIL QUE YO! ¡LE VENCI CON LA…

Ebisu: Cállate ya Naruto, yo no me fiaría de una impresión de hace tanto tiempo

¿Cómo? No entiendo nada. Pero como no consiga que Ebisu se lo lleve esto va a estar muy chungo, Además de Sasuke, tengo que supervisar el entrenamiento de Sayuri, que se que se las puede arreglar más o menos. Pero no es lo mismo con Sasuke y con Naruto. Me agacho y le digo suavemente

Kakashi: Créeme Naruto, Ebisu es de los mejores. Es un ninja profesor de elite, es de los mejores, tanto que me atrevo a decir que Ebisu es mejor que yo

Naruto: ¿Seguro?

Gracias Naruto, eso me ha gustado. Asiento a mi pesar… ¡Tengo mi orgullo! Parece que Ebisu le esta proponiendo una carrera, haber como acaba esto, aunque con lo escandaloso que es Naruto no le va a resultar demasiado difícil. Cuando se marchan, me voy a ver a Sasuke, tengo un mal presentimiento. Cuando abro la puerta, veo al tal Kabuto delante con un kunai en la garganta de Sasuke. Ha acabado con los ANBU, Sayuri tenía razón

Kakashi: ¿Sabes que las visitas no estan permitidas?

Kabuto: Vaya vaya, el gran Kakashi. La próxima vez pon más guardias

Kakashi: Yo no me preocuparía por eso, por que ahora mismo te vienes conmigo

Kabuto: ¿Y si no quiero?

Kakashi: El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo

Kabuto: Pues yo creo que no estas en posición de imponer nada, por que yo tengo lo que quieres

Acerca más el kunai a la garganta de Sasuke. Pero no cuenta con mi velocidad, con lo que le paro, alejándole de Sasuke, le cojo por atrás, cuando uno de los ANBU se levanta y salta por la ventana, Cuando miro, es Kabuto. Increíble. Al ser el hijo del jefe medico de la villa ha tenido acceso a técnicas y conocimientos de unos niveles realmente alto. Parece que el traidor ya se ha descubierto, y aunque no lo he atrapado, por lo menos no ha matado a Sasuke… Pero Sasuke no fue el único en recibir el sello, tengo que avisar a Sayuri, pero parece que Kabuto no sabe que ella también fue sellada. No se que trama Orochimaru, pero si Kabuto no lo sabe… Esto me da muy mala espina. Llamare a otros ANBU, pero no creo que Kabuto vuelva a atacar, no por hoy

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Oigo un ruido muy fuerte, haciendo que me ponga en estado de alerta. Solo es una teja que se ha soltado y ha caído. Que susto me he llevado. Es lo malo de la meditación, que te metes tanto en tu mundo que volver a la realidad cuesta. La verdad es que estoy cansada, lo noto al levantarme. Hago algo para cenar, y me lo como allí mismo, después de casi cinco días comiendo pescado a la plancha todo sabe genial. 

ºoOoº FLASH BACK ºoOoº

Estaba descansando un poco a la orilla del río cuando vino Naruto, sigo mirando al agua

Naruto: Va a ser la hora de comer

Sayuri: No pienso ayudarte a conseguir la comida, hoy te toca a ti

Le miro a los ojos, mientras deja caer la cabeza

Sayuri: Sabes que te toca, pero si quieres puedo decirte donde estan los peces

Naruto: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Se quita la ropa, dejándola al lado mió y salta al agua. Vamos a practicar el control del chacra. Meto las dos manos en el agua, cierro los ojos y concentro mi chacra en mis manos, haciendo que sean un radar

Naruto: ¿Pero que hace?

Sasuke: Usa el chacra como radar bajo el agua, dobe

Naruto: ¿Pero no me estaba ayudando a encontrar peces?

Sasuke: Serás idiota, no saltes al agua, solo muévete despacio. Al mover más el agua, nota lo que se mueve

Sayuri: Es un uso muy útil de chacra. Naruto, a metro y medio de mi mano

Sasuke: Pero cansa demasiado

Sayuri: Desde luego. Naruto ya tienes dos, el resto te buscas la vida

Al final consiguió cuatro, que hicimos a la plancha en una hoguera

Naruto: ¿A quien le toca mañana?

Sakura: Naruto, mañana acaba la prueba

ºoOoº FIN FLASH BACK ºoOoº

Como me reí de Naruto saltando detrás de los peces con Sakura, mientras Sasuke encendía la hoguera aunque con una pequeña sonrisa y creo que le oí decir algo tipo dobe. Bueno, haber que hora es… las diez y media. No esta mal. Voy a ver un poco la tele, haber que echan. Pues vaya, solo tele-basura y de la mala. Me voy a dormir. Me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto. Estoy hecha polvo, haber si me duermo de una maldita vez. Cuando estoy limpia, relajada y en una cama no me duermo, y en el bosque como un tronco ¡Esto no es normal! Cierro los ojos y poco a poco me duermo

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Oigo el viento… ¿No había cerrado la ventana? Creo que me ha entrado algo en el ojo, pero al quitármelo, veo que tengo las manos mojadas, al abrir los ojos es ¡Sangre! Me intento limpiar, pero mi ropa esta igual ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sitio es este? Miro alrededor, cuando de repente empiezo a sentir el chacra en el ambiente. Pero este chacra, ¡esta desapareciendo para siempre ¿de quien es? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es de Kakashi! ¡Y de Naruto y Sakura! El de Sasuke aun vive, ¿pero donde esta? Esta sangre… ¡Es suya! 

Sasuke: Sa-Sayuri

Sayuri: ¡Sasuke!

Esta sentado contra un árbol, con unos shurikens clavados en las muñecas para que no se mueva, su cuerpo esta destrozado

Sasuke: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les has matado?

Sayuri: Yo no he matado a nadie ¡YO NO HE MATADO A NADIE!

Sasuke: Lo has hecho, yo lo he visto todo desde aquí y…

Sayuri: ¡No hables Sasuke! Déjame ver, tal vez pueda hacer algo

Sasuke: No te acerques a mí

¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Los shurikens, son… míos!

Sasuke: Solo habíamos quedado para entrenar pero tú… nos has matado

La voz y el chacra de Sasuke se estan apagando… ¡Yo no les he matado!

Ryo: Si lo has hecho, tome control de tu cuerpo anoche cuando te dormiste

No le veo por ninguna parte

Sayuri; ¿Dónde estas maldito? ¡Contéstame!

Ryo: Dentro de ti… Tú eres parte de mí, al igual que yo soy parte de ti. Nosotros no pertenecemos a ninguna parte. Ahora has matado a tus compañeros y a tu sensei… No creo que puedas seguir siendo una ninja. Ese el precio por no unirte a mí, el desprecio, la soledad, y como me he cansado de ti, ahora será la muerte. Llamo a los ANBU el estupido del Hatake, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar

Sayuri: No digas estupideces, ¡TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA! ¡NO EXISTE EL NOSOTROS! ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME!

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Sayuri: ¡DEJAME! 

Kakashi: Sayuri, ¡SAYURI! ¡DESPIERTA, SOLO ES UNA PESADILLA!

Estaba en mi habitación, solo es una pesadilla

Kakashi: Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo

Sayuri: Te equivocas, todo acaba de empezar. ¡Me ha encontrado! 

Kakashi: Me encargaré de ello, avisaré a los ANBU

Sayuri: No

Kakashi: ¿Estas loca? Un asesino anda cerca para matarte y no quieres hacer nada

Sayuri: Solo tengo que marcharme

Kakashi: No vas a marcharte

Sayuri: Voy a hacerlo

Kakashi; No lo harás, te conozco

Sayuri: ¡No te comportes como si me conocieras!

Kakashi: Te conozco más de lo que piensas

Sayuri: No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado. No tienes ni idea de quien soy en realidad. Tú crees que me conoces, pero yo creo que conoces solo lo que ves

Kakashi: ¿Y que estoy viendo?

Sayuri: Lo que no soy. Ves a una chica de trece años que quiere aparentar ser más mayor por que sabe que no es una niña y quiere que la tomen en serio. Ves a alguien que viste de negro por que se esconde, por que le da seguridad. Ves a una chica con un corte masculino para llamar la atención, para que se fijen en ella. Ves unos grandes ojos verdes resaltados por el maquillaje, para que la gente se fije en ellos y vea que no es feliz, que quiere ayuda. Ves a una persona con el brazo izquierdo vendado por que no quiere ver una cicatriz que le recuerda su pasado. Ves una fugitiva que siempre lleva una mochila y los bolsillos llenos por que puede que en cualquier momento tal vez tenga que huir. Me ves preocupada por mi aspecto por que se que nunca seré una del montón y por que no quiero serlo. Eso estas viendo. Y crees que por eso ya me conoces, pero en realidad, no tienes ni idea

Kakashi: Sayuri yo…

Sayuri: No te pedí nada. No se lo que te dijo mamá, pero he sobrevivido sola, siendo una fugitiva y no te necesito. No te he pedido nunca nada

Kakashi: ¡Ya basta Sayuri! ¡Se que nunca me has pedido nada, pero yo quiero dártelo! ¿Sabes que estoy viendo? Veo una niña que tiene miedo y necesita ayuda, pero nunca lo admitirá. Veo alguien que esta sufriendo, alguien que tiene miedo a acercarse a los demás por que no quiere que sufran por su culpa. ¡He visto tu sueño Sayuri! ¡Se cual es tu peor pesadilla!

Sayuri: ¡Basta!

Kakashi: ¡No Sayuri, no pienso parar! Veo una persona que le pesa demasiado su pasado y que quiere venganza, aunque no se de cuenta de lo que le puede costar. Veo una fugitiva acusada injustamente, que tuvo el valor de seguir adelante. Veo una chica que se sacrifico por un compañero recibiendo asi el sello maldito. Veo una gran persona, que ha sufrido mucho

No aguanto más. ¡Malditas lágrimas! 

Sayuri: Estoy cansada de ser esa gran persona. ¡Ojala hubiera muerto aquella noche! 

¡PLAF! Kakashi me ha dado una torta. Solo mi madre me había pegado. 

Kakashi: Vete a la cama y duerme. Mañana te marchas para tu país

Sayuri: Ka-Kakashi y-yo…

Kakashi: Diremos que vas para prepararte para los combates finales, pero realmente te marchas mientras yo alejo a Ryo de aquí. Debes descansar, acuéstate. 

Sayuri: Kakashi, un momento

Se da la vuelta. Se que me he pasado, asi que corro y le abrazo

Sayuri: Estoy cansada de estar sola. No quiero volver a despertar y saber que nadie me espera en ninguna parte, que no le importo a nadie

Allí lloré. Solté mi amargura, mi dolor, mi soledad, mientras Kakashi me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo susurrándome palabras de consuelo. Cuando me soltó, de la mano me llevo a mi cama, donde me arropo y me espero hasta que me durmiera para irse. Me dio las buenas noches, me beso en la frente y ya no recuerdo más… Bueno, no me volvieron a molestar las pesadillas y esa noche dormí como hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía. Sabiendo que no estaba sola, que alguien velaba por mí

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Puff, que bien haber llegado de nuevo a Konoha. Vaya mesecito he pasado. Menos mal que ya ha pasado, por que otro día sin parar y me caigo del sueño. No sabia que Sergei fuera tan duro entrenando, me ha machacado a más no poder, eso si, después de darle todos los detalles sobre el año que hemos estado separados. Sergei, mi siempre mejor amigo, ahora que parece que estoy en un lugar fijo, dice que le escriba para ver que tal todo por aquí, que el hará lo mismo, y que en cuanto acaben los combates le cuente que tal y como he quedado, que no resuma, que quiere detalles. Que típico de él, la verdad. Ahora parece que puedo sonreír. Ya estoy aquí, en las puertas con la palabra del fuego escrito en la entrada. ¿Me tratarán mejor los ninjas de la entrada esta vez? En cuanto llego a la puerta no me piden identificación, solo mi nombre. Aunque solo son meras formalidades me dice uno de los guardias, los combates a chunin estan haciendo mucha publicidad, no es muy común tener estos ninjas en la final, y que mucha suerte. Me encanta la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, sus calles, sus parques, su gente. Este sitio tiene algo especial, pero no acabo de encontrar el que. Estoy andando cuando me acuerdo de que tengo que ir al funeral. Entro en una floristería, pero el nombre me suena… ¿Dónde he oído antes lo de Yamanaka? Ni idea. Entro y no hay nadie

Sayuri: ¿Hola?

Voz femenina que me resulta familiar: Un momento por favor

Vale, me acerco al mostrador, no creo que tengan lo que busco, pero por intentarlo no se pierde nada

Voz femenina de antes: Siento el retraso. ¡Madre mía! ¿Eres Sayuri Reisha, verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo la chica rubia que peleo contra Sakura en los combates pre-eliminares. ¡Ino Yamanaka! ¿Cómo no me he acordado antes?

Sayuri: Si

Ino: ¿Ya has vuelto? ¡No sabes la que se ha montado por los combates de mañana!

Sayuri: Ya me lo han dicho, el combate de Sasuke contra Gaara tira mucho

Ino: ¡Y el tuyo tonta! La enigmática Sayuri Reisha contra el misterioso as de la Villa Oculta del Sonido. 

Sayuri: ¿En serio?

Ino: ¡Que mona, se pone colorada! No creo que hayas venido a hacerme una visita, asi que ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

No me pongo roja

Sayuri: No me pongo roja, pero he venido por que estoy buscando una flor

Ino: Bueno, es una floristería, es normal que busques una flor

Sayuri: Ya, pero una flor muy especial

Ino: Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte del abuelo de Hinata, el gran Kenji Hyûga, nos estan pidiendo flores muy raras y exóticas

Sayuri: ¿Un lirio negro?

Ino: ¿Un lirio negro? ¿Esas flores existen?

Sayuri: Si, son las flores de mi familia, representa nuestra procedencia

Ino: No digas más, historia tradicional de la familia, ¿cierto?

Sayuri: Si, además, es para el velatorio

Ino: Si dejas esa flor, dejas el símbolo de tu familia,

Sayuri: Más que nada es que no me gustan los velatorios, y ni siquiera tengo donde ni con que prepararme 

Ino: Buscare esa flor, pero si es por eso, puedes venir aquí a cambiarte

Sayuri: Gracias, pero no quiero molestar

Ino: ¡No es molestia! Me encanta el maquillaje tradicional y mi madre tiene de todo. Si no tuvieras el pelo más largo te haría un peinado precioso

Sayuri: O yo te enseñaría el tradicional de mi familia. Pero tranquila, habrá más velatorios y dudo que Kakashi me deje tener el pelo asi de corto

Ino: Una pregunta, ¿Qué sois exactamente Kakashi y tú?

Sayuri: Ya decía yo que nadie me lo ha preguntado (¬¬''). La familia Hatake, sobre todo Kakashi es un amigo de la familia. Un gran y viejo amigo

Ino: Entiendo, bueno, ¿algo más?

Sayuri: Si, quería preguntar que tal la gente. Me refiero, Lee, Hinata, Sasuke…

Ino: Lee se está recuperando poco a poco, aún esta en el hospital. Hinata ya esta en su casa, pero tiene problemas para respirar y Sasuke… Se escapó del hospital y no se sabe nada de él, al igual que Kakashi. ¿No sabías nada?

Sayuri: Acabo de llegar, no tenía ni idea

Ino: Pues por fa, en cuanto sepas algo nos lo cuentas a Sakura y a mí. Sobre todo a ella, esta preocupada, no ha sabido nada de nadie en todo este tiempo

Sayuri: ¿Y Naruto?

Ino: En el hospital, ha entrenado muy duro, tanto que esta tan agotado que alguien le llevo al hospital

Sayuri: Suena extraño lo de Kakashi. Si me dices donde vive Sakura le haré una visita

Ino: Creo que será lo mejor. Al principio no confiaba nada de nada en ti, pero, ¿sabes? Le estas empezando a caer bien. 

Sayuri: ¿Por qué no vienes y le alegramos la tarde?

Ino: No debería pero… ¡Mamá! ¡Me voy con una amiga!

Madre Ino: Pero Ino, sabes que

Ino: ¡Hasta luego!

Y nos vamos fuera. Ino va delante al principio y me fijo, con su pequeño moño en vez de esa preciosa melena rubia. Ya no lleva la falda y la camiseta morada, ahora lleva una camiseta naranja y unos piratas. Me pongo al lado suyo y empieza a decirme donde estan las tiendas de ropa, de accesorios, de artículos ninja… Llegamos a casa de Sakura, una casita de dos pisos. Nos abre la señora Haruno, con el pelo de Sakura y los ojos de un marrón muy calido. La casa esta decorada con mucha simpleza, pero es muy acogedora. Sakura baja, no me acostumbro a verla con el pelo corto

Sakura: ¡Sayuri! ¡Que bien que ya hallas vuelto! Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Kakashi y Sasuke?

Sayuri: Que va, es más, si Ino no llega a decírmelo no hubiera sabido nada

Sakura: Un momento chicas, esperadme fuera, quiero enseñarte algo Sayuri

Salimos y me quito la cinta, soy la única que la lleva y me la meto en la mochila, que esta a rebosar. Sakura sale con un librito pequeño entre las manos

Ino: ¿Cómo es que tienes eso Sakura?

Sakura: Si lo pides te dan uno Ino

Sayuri: ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

Sakura: Son las crónicas de los combates. Aquí estan todas las fichas de los que vais a luchar mañana, el orden, estadísticas… 

Sayuri: ¿Y yo salgo?

Ino: ¡Pues claro tontina! 

Hemos llegado a un parque, donde nos sentamos y Sakura me deja el libro. Sale la foto que me hice corriendo antes de que me dieran la cinta, y esta renovada, y cuando sale la página de Sasuke, Sakura mira a otro lado

Sayuri: No te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke esta bien

Sakura: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sayuri: Veras, Sasuke es muy fuerte, y no creo que le pase nada si esta con Kakashi entrenando. Como mucho tendrá agujetas

Sakura sonríe tranquila, parece que necesitaba oír eso, y creo que viniendo de mí, que conozco más a Kakashi le infunde más tranquilidad

Sayuri: Pero va a estar muy mal cuando le de una paliza de cuidado

Ino y Sakura: ¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!?

Sayuri: Lo que oís, le voy a dar una paliza de las buenas

Ino y Sakura: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR UN PELO DE LA PRECIOSA CABEZA DE SASUKE SAYURI!

Sayuri: ¿No veis que es mejor? Cuanto peor le deje más cuidados necesitará, y vosotras podrías ser sus enfermeras…

Esta vez se callan, pensando, y creo que les ha gustado la idea

Ino: Esta bien Ojos de Sapo, pero como le cambie un poquito la cara te las veras con nosotras

¿Ojos de Sapo? Esto lo dicen mientras asienten a la vez

Sayuri: Espera que tiemblo Ino-cerdita, y lo mismo te digo frontuda

Empezamos a reírnos como locas. Ya se lo que tiene de especial esta villa, es la gente que habita en ella. Y aunque normalmente me habría enfadado con ellas por lo del mote, se que estan de broma

Sayuri: Una cosa, ¿Tengo ojos de sapo?

Y se empiezan a reír como locas… Si al final van a ser problemáticas y todo

Ino: No tontina, es que tienes los ojos de un color como de un sapo

Sakura: No pueden ni compararse con los míos, que lo sepas

Sayuri: Es que no puedo compararme a ti Sakura (sarcasmo)

Ino: Sayuri tiene razón, ¡Tu frente es de las que no quedan!

Sayuri: ¡Menos mal!

Y ahora es cuando Sakura nos mira con una ceja levantada y nosotras nos reímos como locas. Jeje

Sayuri: ¿Vendréis mañana, verdad?

Ino: ¡Pues claro! Yo no me pierdo esos combates ni con cuarenta de fiebre. ¡Va a ser emocionante!

Sakura: Desde luego, además, ¡tengo que apoyar a mi equipo!

Ino: Bueno, la verdad es que participan dos chicos y una chica, asi que sería como si fueran ya uno completo

Sayuri: ¡Te equivocas! Por que como vais a estar en primerísima fila, se va a oír a Sakura hasta en la arena

Sakura: ¡Por supuesto!

Sayuri: Por cierto… ¿A que hora empiezan los combates?

Caída estilo manga de Ino y Sakura

Sakura: Sayuri, se te esta pegando la tontería de Naruto

Ino: Vamos a tener que hacer algo, pero mira que estas tonta. ¡Mira que no saber a que hora empiezan los combates!

Sayuri: Bueno, es que cuando lo dijeron yo ya estaba entrenando en mi país

Sakura: ¡Pues haberte esperado! Que paciencia hay que tener… Empiezan a las doce ¡No llegues tarde!

---------------------------------------------ºoOoºoOoº----------------------------------------------

Ya esta amaneciendo. No son más de las ocho, pero ya estoy hiperactiva. No se donde andará Kakashi, pero me esta empezando a preocupar. No hay rastro de chacra desde hace más o menos un mes… Ya estoy arreglada, lo tengo todo preparado. Incluso he repasado varias veces que técnicas escritas me llevo. La casa esta impoluta. Kami-sama ¡No puedo relajarme! Se que puedo hacerlo, pero, aún así… ¡ESTOY SUPER NERVIOSA! ¡ESTOY QUE ME SUBO A LAS PAREDES! ¡ESTO NO ES NORMAL! Tengo un subidón que no puedo estarme quieta. ¿Y si busco a Kakashi y a Sasuke, aunque sea para tener una pelea verbal con este ultimo? Veamos… Nada. ¿¡NADA!? ¿Dónde narices estarán para que no sienta NADA? Tal vez, si me voy al centro de Konoha. Salgo por la ventana (Sigo sin llaves) y voy hasta la plaza. Veamos. Siento algo, un ligero rastro de Sasuke, casi imperceptible. Levanto la vista y voy en esa dirección a saco. Empiezo a sentir la esencia de Kakashi… y de ¿Gaara? Extraño. Sigo el rastro. Parece que se han ido a entrenar a la última formación rocosa que han encontrado, y la más alta. Puedo hacer varias cosas, escalar a lo normal, con chacra o teletransporte. No puedo teletransportarme a esa distancia sin dejar notar mi presencia. Pues a manita, con un poco de chacra. Poco a poco voy tirando. Hasta que ¡lo he conseguido! Pero al subir resulta que ¿¡NO HAY NADIE!?

Sayuri: ¡NO ME JOD! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO HAYA NADIE! Haber… no hay técnicas ilusorias. Mierda

Sasuke: ¿Ya has vuelto Reisha? Ya decía yo que tardabas demasiado

¡Sasuke! Pero no puedo evitar reírme

Sasuke: ¿¡De que te estas riendo!?

Sayuri: ¡Llevas ropa de bebe! ¡Que mono estas Sasuke! 

Sasuke, me lanza una mirada asesina, pero a mi me da lo mismo, acabo por los suelos. Es que vamos, no me fastidies, lleva un buzo negro con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. Pero aún así… ¡Que risa!

Sasuke: Tú tampoco estas igual

Cierto, matarme al sol en pleno Julio hace que este morena, llevo una camiseta de rejilla de media manga, con una camiseta blanca un pelin ajustada sin mangas y con capucha. Unos pantalones piratas negros y mis zapatos negros. Solo que ahora, le he copiado un poquito y llevo el símbolo de mi familia en la espalda. (_**N/A: En cuanto sepa como meter la imagen en mi cuenta pongo el dibujo, ¿va?**_) Con toda la chulería del mundo, me doy una vuelta para que me vea

Kakashi: Lo que no me explico es que haces aquí

Sayuri: ¡Hombre Kakashi! ¡Si estas vivo! 

Kakashi baja con su mirada de ¿Qué me estas contando?

Sayuri: No me mires así. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que han estado Sakura y Naruto por no saber donde estáis? ¡Y llego yo ayer y resulta que lleváis desaparecidos el mes entero! ¿TU SABES QUE SUSTO?

Hay que decirlo todo, creo que me han oído hasta los vecinos, pero es que tenía que soltárselo

Kakashi: Bueno, la verdad es que podíamos haber dicho algo, pero había prisa y…

Sayuri: ¡No quiero excusas Kakashi! (ya no grito) Pero después de eso, que desaparezcas sin más…

Kakashi: Se marcho igual de rápido que vino Sayuri, no he podido ni detectar su rastro.

Sasuke: Pues vale

Sayuri: Bueno, que he venido por que estoy hiperactiva y solo son las nueve de la mañana y no se que hacer y bueno me he dicho voy a encontrarles. Por que ¿Habéis acabado de entrenar, no?

Silencio, suenan los grillos

Sayuri: Vale, pues seguid (risas) entre-(risas) nando (más risas) Nos vemos en el estadio

Y me voy, solo que esta vez me luzco y hago una cuerda de chacra bajo haciendo puenting tirándome para atrás mientras digo esto. Veo que se asoman, pero ya estoy en el suelo. Les guiño un ojo y haber que hago yo hasta las doce. Respiro hondo, me tranquilizo y me voy andando hasta la villa, que hay un pequeño (gran) trecho. ¿Y si voy a ver a Naruto, le despierto y le doy una sorpresa? No tengo nada más que hacer, asi que… Pero no se donde esta la casa de Naruto… Bueno, seguiré su chacra desde el hospital, que si Kiba no me dijo mal estaba por aquí. ¡Lo encontré! Veamos, cuanta gente, por ahí, pero cuando llego no hay nadie. Joder, vaya mañanita que llevo. ¿Dónde estará Naruto?

**jeje... hay partes que no me han gustado del todo, pero otras me encantan...**

**¡ESPERO OPINIONES; REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS... ¡AQUÍ SE ACEPTÁ DE TO! xDD**

**...aquarius92...**


End file.
